I'll always be with you
by Yasmin L. Potter
Summary: Lily, James e seus amigos estão no seu último ano em hogwarts, várias surpresas os aguardam, e o fim está próximo.
1. Ótimas boas vindas

**Então gente, essa é a minha antiga fic "O Início do Fim" ; Não tive nada para fazer nas férias e resolvi ler ela para terminar de escrever; Quando terminei de ler vi que não estava muito boa e reescrevi, acrescentei alguns detalhes e tirei outros, acho que ela não vai ficar tão parecida com a de antes, mas tenho certeza de que vai ficar melhor. Minha fanfic favorita sobre os marotos é aquela da Paula Strauch Costa - James Potter - 7º ano -, e me inspirei bastante nela. Se gostarem peço que divulguem e mandem reviews, obrigada por tudo, adoro vocês!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ótimas boas-vindas.<br>**

- Pontas seu tapado! Vamos de uma vez! – gritava almofadinhas do andar de baixo da minha casa.

Era nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts; Aluado e Sirius vieram passar as férias na mansão de meus pais, e agora, eu estou atrasado. Precisávamos pegar o expresso de Hogwarts, aquela manha, na plataforma 9 3/4 as onze e meia, e eu tentava domar meus cabelos - uma tentativa em vão, devo admitir .

- Relaxe Almofadinhas! Não vamos nos atrasar, você pode ficar tranqüilo, porque não demorará a ver sua querida Marlene! – gritei do banheiro.

Fui descendo as escadas, e estava absurdamente arrumado.

- Porque se arrumou tanto, Pontas? – perguntou Aluado.

- É, Porque? Você sabe que a Evans não te quer nem pintado de ouro! – exclamou Sirius, me deixando totalmente sem graça.

- E quem foi que disse que é por causa da Evans meu caro Sirius Black? – eu disse em minha defesa.

- E por quem mais você se arrumaria assim?

- É, você está certo, mas cale a boca! – sorri e dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Os garotos já estavam encaminhando-se a porta. Meus pais nos esperavam no veículo trouxa, chamado de carro, que o eles usavam nas ruas de Londres.

- Vamos garotos! Se não irão se atrasar! – dizia minha mãe de dentro do veículo.

Todos os três carregávamos enormes malões de Hogwarts, e cada um, uma vassoura – a minha era uma Nimbus e a de Sirius também, éramos do time de quadribol, e precisávamos das melhores. Remus tinha uma Cleanswip porque voar não era sua praia. Colocamos as malas no porta-malas do carro e entramos no banco de trás.

- Muito bem garotos, tudo certo? – Perguntou meu pai, nos olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Tudo certo pai. – disse Sirius, todos riram.

Sirius chamava meus pais de pais também, pelo fato de odiar sua família e ter fugido de casa no quarto ano, o que fez meus pais o adotarem, e eu adorava isso, me fazia sentir mais irmão dele do que já era.

Uma meia hora depois chegamos na plataforma. Eram onze e vinte, tínhamos apenas dez minutos.

- RÁPIDO PONTAS! – gritava Almofadinhas – DEZ MINUTOS CARA!

- ESTOU INDO! SABE SIRIUS, IRIA MAIS RÁPIDO SE VOCÊ AJUDASSE! – gritei em resposta.

Sirius veio nos ajudar a retirar os malões do porta-malas então.

Cada um com sua mochila, seu malão e sua vassoura, estávamos prontos para embarcar.

- Tchau garotos, qualquer coisa mandem uma coruja. – disse meu pai, e então ele se foi com minha mãe.

- Temos cinco minutos, corram! – disse Aluado, quase tendo um ataque de nervos no estacionamento.

Então nós três partimos em direção ás plataformas nove e dez. Quando chegamos perto, não hesitamos, começamos a correr e atravessamos o portal.

Assim que atravessamos ouvimos:

- Última chamada: Expresso de Hogwarts! – dizia um homem gordo e baixo, com um uniforme da estação.

- Rápido! Deixamos os malões na cabine mesmo, e Merlin queira que Peter tenha pego uma! Não da tempo de colocarmos no bagageiro! – eu disse, e rapidamente entramos no vagão.

Avistamos vários conhecidos, não só da Grifinória mas de todas as casas, e várias garotas mais novas nos cumprimentaram, a final de contas, éramos os pedaços de carne mais desejados de Hogwarts; Avistamos Peter no final do corredor, cumprimentando dois garotos da Corvinal. Assim que nos viu, ele acenou e nos mostrou onde era nosso lugar..

Esperamos ele terminar sua conversa, e então entramos na cabine. Peter sentou-se e nos deixou arrumar nossas coisas.

- E aí Peter, - eu disse, colocando meu malão em um assento vazio. Sentei ao seu lado, cruzei as pernas igual uma garota e pisquei infinitamente – Como foram as férias?

- Peterzinho! – Sirius exclamou, abraçando e beijando seu rosto, fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

- Olá Peter. – Remus como sempre, muito formal e educado.

- Minhas férias foram uma mesmice James, não tive nada para fazer a não ser azarar uns sapos que não paravam de encher o saco no quintal de casa. - Peter respondeu, então olhou para aluado - Olá Remo! Como vai?

Comecei a rir, pois percebi que rabicho havia deixado almofadinhas falando sozinho.

Contamos de nossas férias para Peter, que ouvia intrigado e com inveja de não ter ido junto para a mansão.

Aluado e Almofadinhas empilharam as malas no assento onde eu pusera a minha, e lá ficaram elas.

Já faziam mais ou menos uma hora e meia que estávamos dentro do trem, então lá veio ela. Com seus lindos e ondulados cabelos ruivos e aquela pele perfeita. Lily Evans.

Ela abriu a porta da cabine, com um enorme distintivo de monitora. E então eu me lembrei de que recebera um igual no verão.

- Potter, fiquei sabendo que você é o outro monitor. Você devia ter ido para o vagão dos monitores quando entrou no trem, para ajudar na patrulha. – disse ela, com indiferença. – mas tanto faz, você _não_ fez falta. – então ela dirigiu-se aos outros – Vão colocar logo suas vestes, chegaremos em pouco tempo. – E então ela saiu da cabine, deixando a porta aberta.

Levantei e fechei a porta, aborrecido.

- Já estou cansado de Evans me tratar assim! Como se eu fosse uma pedra em seu sapato! – disse, ficando vermelho.

- Relaxa Pontas, ela só fez pra te provocar, e ela estava certa. Você devia ter ido ao vagão dos monitores. – disse Aluado.

- Ta, eu sei, mas ela não podia ser menos.. – fiquei procurando a palavra –_ fria?_

- James, meu querido James, Lily Evans só te despreza assim, porque te ama. – Sirius disse.

- A ta! Se Lily me amasse não me trataria desse jeito..

- Nunca ouviu o ditado "quem desdenha quer comprar"? – Remus disse.

Olhei de canto para ele e respondi:

- Parem de me iludir com essas coisas, sei que Lily me odeia e nunca vai mudar em relação à isso.

Depois disso eu me calei, assim como os outros.

O trem parou, e nenhum deles havia falado.

- Potter, preciso que você me ajude a mostrar aos alunos do primeiro ano onde devem ir. – Disse Evans, que apareceu do nada ali na cabine.

- Tudo bem, estou indo.

Então eu disse para meus amigos que fossem sem mim.

Seguimos os vagões indicando aos pequenos alunos que deviam ir ao encontro de Hagrid. Um homem enorme, com mãos do tamanho de tampas de latas de lixo.

Quando terminamos, pegamos uma carruagem junto com os dois monitores da Corvinal. Tentei puxar papo com Evans, mas ela não me deu bola, então chegamos ao castelo sem nos falarmos mais que o necessário. Quando paramos, saímos da carruagem e fomos até o salão principal, onde todos estavam reunidos para a seleção das casas dos alunos novos.

Caminhamos até a mesa da Grifinória e sentamos entre nossos amigos; - Lily Evans era a melhor amiga de Marlene McKinnon e Emmeline Vance, dividia o dormitório com as duas, Alice Avery e Hestia Jones - sentei no meio de Aluado e Almofadinhas, Rabicho sentado à nossa frente ao lado de Hestia

- Sejam bem-vindos alunos do primeiro ano, e aos outro, um bom regresso! Antes de começarmos nosso magnífico banquete, - Alvo Dumbledore começou a falar. – daremos início a seleção das casas! Professora McGonagall, traga os alunos.

Então a professora Minerva entrou no salão com os pequenos alunos do primeiro ano. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam atentamente.

- Boa noite à todos. – Minerva disse olhando para os alunos e cumprimentando o corpo docente. Então ela subiu um degrau onde havia uma pequena plataforma e um banco no meio. Olhando para os pequenos ela disse – Quando eu chamar seu nome dêem um passo a frente e venham até aqui, colocarei o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça e ele selecionara você a sua devida casa.

"Suas casas serão como suas famílias, se fizerem algo bom ou merecedor, ganharão pontos, se infringirem as regras, perderão pontos, entendido?"

Todos murmuraram um pequeno "sim", então ela começou com a chamada.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, ela terminou de chamá-los e foi levar o banco e o chapéu para seus devidos lugares. Essa foi a deixa de Dumbledore:

– Tenho alguns avisos para dar. Como todos sabem, estamos passando por tempos difíceis e creio que não preciso dizer o motivo, todas as visitas a Hogsmeade serão acompanhadas por um professor, ou por alguns.. _amigos em particular_. Aos alunos novos quero dizer que a entrada na floresta é terminantemente proibida, a não ser que estejam acompanhados de algum professor ou de Hagrid. – neste instante ele olhou para os marotos, um de cada vez, e deu um risinho. – Os testes para o time de quadribol serão daqui um mês, falem com o capitão do time de suas casas. Devo lembrar-lhes que o capitão da Grifinória é James Potter, o da Corvinal é Louis Stevenson, a da lufa-lufa é Amos Diggory e por fim o da Sonserina é Régulo Black. Os monitores-chefes são Lily Evans, da Grifinória, e James Potter, também da Grifinória, os demais tem os nomes no quadro de avisos na sua sala comunal. Bem, é isso.. ATACAR!

E então surgirão na mesa quilos de comida, de todos os tipos. Rabicho logo tratou de encher seu prato com tudo que estava a seu alcance. Começamos a comer, então.

- Como foram as férias, Sirius? – Marlene McKinnon que estava sentada do outro lado de almofadinhas perguntou.

É o seguinte, depois de mim - James Potter - Sirius Black era, nada mais nada menos, que o cara mais desejado nas camas das garotas de Hogwarts. Com seus 17 anos, era artilheiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória, o quarto melhor aluno em DCAT e poções, e fazia as garotas suspirarem ao seu passar. Apesar de ter quase todas as garotas da escola aos seus pés, ele se importava apenas com Marlene, uma das únicas que não estava ao seu alcance. No quinto ano eu peguei os dois em um armário de vassouras no terceiro andar, depois desse dia Marlene disse a Black que nunca mais se repetiria, e assim foi feito. Apesar de Almofadinhas tentar todos esses anos, McKinnon não abriu brechas, então eles se tornaram muito amigos e Sirius voltou a ser o galinha de sempre. Sirius Black não tinha uma dona, e não teria uma tão cedo.

Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo de mim, mas depois do segundo ano meu coração pertence somente a estúpida da Lily Evans.

- Poderiam ter sido melhores sabe, Lene. – Sirius disse, dando uma piscadela.

- E por que meu caro Black? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Por que não aproveitei como deveria, McKinnon.

- É mesmo Black? Que pena, pois eu aproveitei divinamente bem! – Marlene adora provocar, é.

Só que Almofadinhas não foi o único afetado na história, eu sabia que Lene havia passado as férias na casa de Lily, e se Marlene aproveitou divinamente bem.. Lily também tinha aproveitado. Eu e Sirius bufamos em resposta e McKinnon nem se manifestou.

- Obrigado por me chamar para aproveitar divinamente com você Marlene

- Disponha. – ela disse, piscando para Sirius.

Sirius estreitou os olhos e eu comecei a rir, para quê eu fui fazer isso, Merlin?

- Então Marlene, a ruivinha aproveitou tão bem quanto você? – Sim, o cachorro adora me provocar.

Marlene me olhou, mordeu os lábios e respondeu:

- Não tãaaaaaaao bem quanto eu, mas aproveitou.. bastante.

Eu enfiei meu garfo em uma batata, que saiu voando do meu prato e bateu na parede, então Sirius começou a gargalhar. Maldito cachorro pulguento. Olhei para ele, bufando de raiva, ele apenas disse:

- Não adianta me olhar assim, veado, foi Lily quem se divertiu, não eu! – e continuou a rir descontroladamente.

- Caramba Sirius! Não é veado, é _cervo_! - eu disse.

- James, garanto que eu aproveitei _muito_ mais, e de um jeito _muito_ melhor. – Lene disse, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Então eu sorri da cara que Sirius fez, e bati na mão de Marlene, também agradeci mentalmente a Merlin por ter uma Melhor amiga assim.

Apesar de Lene ser minha melhor amiga, era melhor amiga de Lily também. Ela sempre soube que eu era apaixonado pela ruiva e dês do início me apoiou em relação as investidas em Lily, mas ela não cedia de maneira alguma então sobrava para Lene me consolar e fazer cafuné em mim toda vez que eu levava um fora, um tapa, um chute ou um olhar raivoso de Lils.

Ela também era tão santa quanto Sirius, então pode-se dizer que sua cabeça era tão poluída quanto a dele.

- HHHM! Monitor-chefe e capitão do time de quadribol. O que mais você pode querer Sr. Pontas? – Aluado disse, mudando de assunto.

- Simples, - respondi, comendo um pedaço de frango - eu quero a Lily, Remus meu caro – então eu sorri.

Todos riram, e então, para minha sorte:

- Potter? Você tem que me ajudar a levar os alunos do primeiro ano até o salão comunal. – minha ruivinha precisava de mim, e eu não precisava de mais nada.

- Tudo bem minha flor. – eu disse sorrindo, limpando a boca e me levantando.

- Evans, Potter. Não quero que me chame de nada a não ser Evans.

- Como quiser, Lírio. – eu disse.

Ela me olhou, revirou os olhos e saiu andando; Eu dei meu melhor sorriso meio torto, e fui com ela, acenando para meus amigos.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui, por favor! – ela acenava para nossa mesa, de onde saíram várias crianças, que mais pareciam anõezinhos, todo ano eles ficavam menores, era impressionante! E Lils, ela falava com eles com uma doçura extrema, de um jeito que nunca falaria comigo. Depois que todos estavam ao nosso redor ela voltou a falar - Muito bem! Sou Lily Evans e esse tapado – ela apontou para mim - é James Potter – todos os nanicos riram - Somos seus monitores, qualquer dúvida durante o caminho, podem perguntar, responderemos qualquer coisa, então, por aqui.

Ela começou a andar, ficamos lado a lado no corredor e ela me evitando o máximo possível.

Chegamos ao sétimo andar, e os alunos do primeiro ano não paravam de perguntar coisas inúteis, do tipo "qual é o nome desse quadro?" ou "posso ir ao banheiro?" e isso estava me irritando.

- Aqui estamos, - eu disse, enquanto Lily ajudava-os a memorizar o corredor. – Lily, meu lírio, pode dizer qual é a senha?

- Como assim " Lily qual é a senha? " você sabe a senha James! Estava comigo quando falaram! – ela disse.

- É que, er.. eu não estava prestando muita atenção no momento.. – é, ela havia me pegado nessa, eu estava observando-a quando disseram a senha, seus cabelos ruivos estavam caídos sobre os ombros, e os olhos verdes como esmeraldas fitavam professor Dumbledore com muita intensidade, eu não consegui prestar atenção na senha! Então passei a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os, Lily odiava quando eu fazia isso, mas era inevitável.

- Então Potter, preste atenção desta vez! – ela disse, quase gritando, virou-se então para o quadro da Mulher Gorda e disse – Salgueiro Lutador.

Então o quadro girou, e lá apareceu o buraco que ia para o salão comunal. Ah! Que saudades daquela sala, aquele sofá onde passamos a maior parte em que ficamos na sala comunal. Minha poltrona! Ah, minha poltrona, ninguém senta ali a não ser eu – e tratei de deixar bem claro para os pequenos esse detalhe - , a lareira onde meu pai às vezes aparecia para me dar broncas, a escada para o dormitório feminino! – apenas eu, almofadinhas e aluado sabíamos como entrar lá, por causa do seu pequeno.. defeito!

- O dormitório dos meninos é à direita, o das meninas, á esquerda. Seus horários estão no mural de avisos, suas malas já foram levadas para cima, se precisarem de nós, estaremos aqui, boa noite. – Lily disse como sempre, super gentil.

Quando os pequenos desapareceram, subi ao dormitório e coloquei meu pijama, desci e sentei na minha poltrona com os pés para cima, e fiquei observando o fogo.

Pensando em Lily, no último ano em Hogwarts, nas brincadeiras que eu pretendia fazer com ranhoso, nos testes de quadribol..

Então eles entraram. Marlene e Sirius rindo de algo, Remus conversando com Emmeline e Paul Colins com Hestia. Alice namorava Frank Longbotton, e não estava com os amigos. Peter estava comendo uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel.

- Como foram suas primeiras 3 horas como monitor-chefe vergonha dos marotos? – perguntou almofadinhas.

- Foram boas, porque eu fiquei todas as 3 horas perto da pessoa mais perfeita de Hogwarts – eu disse com o meu sorriso maroto.

- Quem? – perguntou Peter.

Olhei para ele e respondi:

- Quem Peter? QUEM PETER? Lily é Claro! – então sorri e dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Todos riram.

- E você ruivinha, o que acha disso? – Sirius agora estava falando com ela, que sentou no sofá, bem longe de mim.

Todos se acomodaram nas poltronas e sofás. Almofadinhas, aquele folgado, deitou-se no colo de Lily no sofá, e me olhou com uma cara de fique-com-inveja-porque-eu-posso-e-você-não-rá e então eu bufei e fingi não prestar atenção, e nesse momento, Lils começou a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça.

- Primeiro: Eu não sou a ruivinha do Potter. – ela disse me olhando com cara de nojo. – Segundo: Eu não gostei, porque não suporto James e seu ego gigante. Terceiro: O próximo que me chamar de ruivinha sofrerá as conseqüências.

Eu e Sirius caímos na gargalhada. "O próximo que me chamar de ruivinha sofrerá as conseqüências. "

- E que conseqüências seriam essas, _ruivinha_? – eu disse, provocando-a.

Todos se calaram. Acho que desta vez eu ,certamente, sofreria as conseqüências. Sirius parou de rir e olhava de boca aberta de mim para Lily, - que levantava-se lentamente e tirava a cabeça de Sirius do colo – e de Lily para mim.

- As conseqüências, Potter, você vai descobrir em breve, SE NÃO CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA ENORME! – ela gritou, todos que estavam ali no salão comunal se viraram para ver.

Levantei enquanto ela avançava lentamente até mim, com a varinha em punho.

- O que pretende fazer com essa varinha,_ ruivinha_? Me azarar? – eu disse, tirando onda.

Sirius estava sentado de boca aberta. Aluado ficou em pé, segurando o livro com cara de espanto. As meninas sentaram-se onde antes estavam Lily e Sirius e observavam curiosas.

Eu não estava preocupado, pensei em pegar a varinha, admito. Mas se eu azarasse Lily, eu nunca teria uma chance, eu deixaria ela me azarar para arrepender-se depois, era um preço que eu iria pagar.

- Nã..RUIVINHA! - ela disse, ficando da cor de um tomate, ela ficava linda com raiva. – AVÍS! – ela gritou.

Então vários minúsculos pássaros apareceram e voaram em minha direção, com os bicos pontiagudos apontados para mim.

O que a pessoa deve fazer nessa hora? É óbvio: Correr. Mas foi isso o que eu fiz? É óbvio: Não.

Eu tinha pouco tempo para pensar em algo, mas os pequenos pássaros eram muito rápidos, e então, POW. Fui atingido.

Senti uma dor infinita, várias pontas entrando em meu corpo. Tinham umas duas nas pernas, algumas nos braços, e outras no peito. Eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria depois de ter sido atingido por bicos pontudos.

- AAAAAAW! – eu gritei, e caí na poltrona gemendo de dor.

Almofadinhas e Aluado em um piscar de olhos estavam ao meu lado.

- Pontas, você ta bem cara? – Sirius disse em um gemido.

- Não.. nada bem! – eu disse, em suspiros.

Todos se olhavam, Lily estava boquiaberta, eu sabia que ela ia ficar assim, eu estava sangrando, pouco, mas estava. Não achei que ela fosse capaz de fazer algo assim, ainda mais com um monitor. Ela estava ferrada, e por minha causa. Apesar da dor e da raiva, eu gostava de Lily, e sabia que ela ia se encrencar por causa disso.

- Chamem a McGonagall. – disse uma aluna do sexto ano.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Não precisamos chama a McGonagall! – ela disse, arregalando os olhos - Potter..

Olhei para sua cara de medo e não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deixava Peter ir chamá-la ou se ficava ali morrendo de dor e deixava Lily se safar. Com certeza seria sua primeira detenção, e seria por minha causa, não exatamente por minha causa não é, mas eu iria estar envolvido e além do mais..

- Peter, chame-a, por favor. – Disse Remus.

Peter saiu correndo pelo buraco da porta, e todos estavam boquiabertos, inclusive eu.

Olhei para Lily e ela engolia em seco, manchas de sangue estavam se formando por todo meu pijama, quando McGonagall chegasse e visse os pingos de sangue na poltrona, as manchas que davam para ver perfeitamente em meu pijama, pois era apenas uma calça de moletom cinza e uma regata branca, Lily estaria encrencada. Ela me olhava com um olhar de súplica, como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Apenas fiquei olhando de volta, com dor e culpa nos olhos, pois não sabia o que fazer.

Alguns minutos depois, Peter apareceu no buraco, seguido por Minnie. – Sirius dera esse apelido para a Prof. McGonagall no segundo ano. – Ela estava com uma cara de espanto. Certamente Peter contou o que Evans fizera, e ela não acreditou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, e logo me viu cheio de sangue, agora minhas roupas estavam com manchas e não pingos. – Por Merlin Potter! O que aconteceu com você? – ela se espantou, eu apenas abri os braços e balancei a cabeça, não sabia o que fazer.

- Lily Evans o atacou professora. – a mesma menina de antes disse, acho que seu nome era Hayley alguma coisa.. fulminei-a com os olhos.

Minerva não acreditou. Estava espantada. Olhou boquiaberta para minha ruivinha e então disse:

- Srta. Evans! Mas o que..

- É.. é verdade professora. Potter me irritou, e eu me exaltei, me desculpe. – Lily disse, e abaixou a cabeça.

A merda estava feita, e eu não pude fazer nada para impedir. E agora? Acho que ela nunca mais vai falar comigo.

- Lamento Srta. Evans, mas terei de te dar uma detenção. Mas o que Potter fez que te irritou?

- Eu chamei-a de ruivinha. – eu disse, com cara de culpado.

- Isso não foi insulto! Nem nada do gênero, não teve motivos para a senhorita exaltar-se Lily! Não esperava isso de você, vá amanhã ás oito da noite, cumprir a detenção com Hagrid.

Cumprir a detenção com Hagrid.. _com Hagrid_. Meu Merlin! Ela com certeza iria para a Floresta Proibida, coitada de Lily.

Minerva saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e Lily subiu para seu dormitório com as mãos no rosto. Todos na sala estavam boquiabertos, a final de contas, Lily Evans levara uma detenção. E o pior de tudo, era por minha causa.

Olhei para a tal de Hayley e disse:

- Garota, o que você tem na cabeça?

Ela me olhou surpresa, certamente achou que estava fazendo o certo mas, ALGUÉM PEDIU PARA ELA SE METER NO MEIO?

- Eu.. eu só estava.. só te defendi James! – ela disse, meio gaguejando.

- Eu não preciso de uma aluna do quinto ano para me defender! – eu disse, meio exaltado.

- Eu estou no sexto! – ela disse, magoada.

- Pouco me importa! Você não devia ter se metido, agora Lily certamente está FURIOSA comigo! E por quê? Porque uma garota do sexto ano, intrometida falou o que não devia!

Não esperei sua resposta, apenas subi as escadas e fui para meu dormitório.

Quando cheguei lá em cima, fui direto para debaixo da cama, pegar uma caixa onde eu tinha um estoque de doces escondido; Peguei uma caixa de feijõesinhos de todos os sabores, um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena na cômoda e comecei a escrever um bilhete:

_"Querida Lily_

_Desculpe ter feito você pegar uma detenção, juro que não foi minha intenção, espero que isso ajude, sei que é seu preferido._

_James P."_

Anexei o bilhete ao pacote de feijõesinhos, peguei minha varinha e os enfeiticei para que chegassem a Lily. Fui até a janela e os soltei, depois fiquei observando os dois chegarem até a janela do dormitório feminino.

Quando estava fechando a janela, ouvi passos, olhei para trás e lá estavam Remus, Sirius, Peter e Paul.

Sem dizer nada, fui até minha cama e me sentei.

Cada um sentou em sua cama e ficaram em silêncio. Passados uns três minutos, Peter falou:

- Estou com fome.

Olhei para ele incrédulo e lhe joguei uma almofada na cara.

- Cale a boca Peter! – eu disse.

Todos me olharam e então começaram a rir.

- Babacas. – eu disse, então comecei a rir junto.

Ficamos ali parecendo cinco idiotas durante um bom tempo, até que Remus parou e disse:

- E agora, o que você vai fazer James? – todos me olharam esperando uma resposta.

Suspirei e respondi:

- De verdade? Não sei.

- Como assim "não sei"? James Potter simplesmente "não sabe"? – Sirius disse – Inédito,_ inédito_! Remus, rápido, pegue sua câmera! Precisamos registrar esse momento!

Olhei para ele incrédulo, lhe joguei a maior almofada que eu consegui – que foi meu travesseiro – e falei:

- Cale a boca, pulguento!

Os outros três riram comigo, e Sirius apenas me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Vai ter volta Pontas, aguarde e verá! – ele disse, por fim.

O que me fez rir mais ainda.

Então Sirius levantou-se, pegou meu travesseiro, uma muda de roupas e uma toalha, jogou o travesseiro em mim e foi ao banheiro tomar banho.

- James, não sabe mesmo? – Paul disse.

Olhei para os três, e fiz que não com a cabeça. Agradeci por Sirius não estar ali nessa hora.

- Amanhã é outro dia pessoal, talvez eu pense em algo, agora eu vou dormir, boa noite.

Tirei meus óculos e coloquei-os na mesinha de cabeceira, onde havia um porta retrato com uma foto de Lily sorrindo. Escutei alguns murmúrios mas já estava desacordado. Adormeci instantaneamente essa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, espero que tenham gostado! Se sim, por favor, deixem reviews e divulguem! Agradeço! E esqueci de uma coisa: ou postar os capítulos toda sexta ;] Obrigada 3<strong>


	2. Planos, Florestas e Amores

_POTTERLINDOEPERFEITO:_ **Awnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Fiquei tão feliz de ver seu review! Vou continuar escrevendo sim, mas acho que só vou postar nas sextas-feiras, vou postar agora o segundo capítulo porque não estou me segurando!****  
><strong>

**Enfim, se alguém estiver lendo: OBRIGADA! Deixem reviews! Divulguem! É isso, obrigada 3**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Planos, Florestas e Amores.<strong>

Acordei de manhã me sentindo exausto. Quando levantei minha cabeça começou a latejar, olhei para minhas roupas e o sangue estava seco.

Olhei para os lados e todos ainda estavam dormindo – melhor pra mim -, peguei minha toalha e minhas vestes e fui para o banho.

Quando abri a porta do banheiro olhei diretamente para o espelho e me surpreendi com a cara de acabado que eu estava; tirei minha camiseta para olhar os ferimentos e nada havia a não ser sangue seco, que provavelmente sairia no banho, mas fiquei intrigado com isso pois não havia _nenhum_ furinho sequer, _nada_!

Liguei o chuveiro e fui tirando o resto de meu pijama.

Por nenhum momento consegui tirar Lily e sua detenção da minha cabeça, tinha de fazer algo.

Quando saí do banheiro, Sirius já estava acordado e Paul também.

- O que deu em Aluado hoje? – perguntei enquanto passava a toalha pelos cabelos, pois não era normal ele acordar por último - ou entre o últimos.

- Não sabemos. – disse Paul dando de ombros.

- Minha vez de tomar banho. – disse Sirius-Black-a-pessoa-mais-inútil-e-sem-noção-do-mundo.

Olhei incrédulo enquanto ele passava despreocupadamente ao meu lado, até entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta enquanto assoviava.

- Ele é _inacreditável_! – eu disse, colocando meus óculos.

- Eu sei. – disse Paul rindo.

Então eu peguei minha mochila e saí do dormitório. Parecia que todos já haviam levantado, menos Peter – o que era perfeitamente normal – e Lupin.

- Bom dia Raio de Sol! – eu disse para Lily, que estava sentada ao lado de Lene no sofá lendo.

Ela apenas me olhou, murmurou algo do tipo "lindo" – ok, mentira, ela murmurou "panaca" – revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

Marlene riu.

- Bom dia Flor do Dia! – eu disse enquanto beijava o rosto de Lene.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Bom dia pedaço-de-carne-mais-desejado-de-Hogwarts! – Abri um sorriso gigantesco quando escutei isso, Lene riu e Lily revirou os olhos.

- Com um elogio desses tenho certeza de que meu dia será magnificamente magnífico. – eu disse sorrindo. Deitei no colo de Marlene e ela começou a fazer cafuné em meus cabelos. – então, qual nossa primeira aula? – perguntei.

- Lils? – Lene disse com um sorriso maroto.

Evans nos olhou – e ficou um bom tempo fazendo isso, sei porque, porque eu era simplesmente irresistível, gostoso_e_ inteligente! -, sorriu e disse gentilmente:

- Procure no seu horário minha querida Marlene. – então ela voltou a ler.

Não agüentei e explodi na gargalhada, enquanto Lene estava boquiaberta com a resposta que obtivera. Então ela se recuperou e começou a me socar enquanto falava:

- Seu.. seu.. cachorro! – não, ela não sabia do pequeno segredo dos marotos, senão jamais me chamaria assim – Não – um soco – tem – um tapa – graça! – mais um soco.

Então eu comecei a rir mais, pois ela fez uma cara de dor e começou a massagear os dedos, que provavelmente ficaram machucados de bater na minha barriga incrivelmente sarada enquanto seu esforço apenas me fez cócegas.

Ela me olhou incrédula:

- Do que você está rindo, James Potter?

- De você, oras!

Ela arregalou os olhos:

- Por quê?

- Não acho que vá querer saber Lene. – eu disse, parando de rir.

- Mas claro que quero! E quero saber agora, ande, diga! Por que estava rindo de mim?

- Porque enquanto sua mão estava doendo, eu só senti cócegas! – não me contive e ri mais um pouco.

Então ela me olhou enquanto seus olhos se transformavam em fendas e disse:

- Terá volta James Potter, escreva o que estou lhe dizendo!

Então não me contive e ri mais.

- Mas que desaforo James! Está rindo de quê agora?

- É que é a segunda vez que me ameaçam, exatamente da mesma maneira, em menos de 24 horas.

- E quem foi a outra pessoa a fazer isso? – ela perguntou, relaxando.

- Quem você acha McKinnon? O tapado do Sirius!

Então ela começou a rir loucamente, e eu sem entender nada disse:

- Está rindo de quê?

- É que eu não vou mais precisar me vingar de você! – ela disse, ainda em meio à risos.

- É mesmo? E porque você acha isso? – eu disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Porque Sirius fará um ótimo trabalho, ainda mais quando eu disser que é para ele se vingar por dois!

Levantei totalmente incrédulo e disse:

- Você vai realmente fazer isso?

- Com absoluta certeza, meu caro. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Me ferrei. – eu disse choramingando.

Enquanto o dia passava, eu fiquei pensando em formas de poder recompensar Lily, então cheguei a conclusão de que eu iria acompanhá-la em sua detenção pela Floresta Proibida, afinal de contas, graças a Aluado eu e os marotos conhecíamos perfeitamente cada parte da floresta.

* * *

><p>- Almofadinhas venha rápido para debaixo da capa seu monte de meleca de trasgo! – infelizmente o pulguento resolveu ir junto, pois jurou pela última garrafa de Firewhisky do mundo que não perderia isso por nada, portanto, como ele é um pé no saco de qualquer plano genial bolado pelo gatão de Hogwarts – eu - estávamos atrasados para acompanhar a detenção de Lily <em>e<em> almofadinhas estava atrapalhando.

- Acalme-se pontas, estou amarrando meus sapatos seu idiota. – eu não era um idiota, ele era.

Não éramos mais tão pequenos para cabermos juntos embaixo da capa, então lançamos um feitiço da desilusão em cima de nós, e nos cobrimos com a mesma. Saímos do dormitório e fomos para o salão comunal. Nesse exato momento – bendito seja Merlin - Lily estava saindo pelo buraco da porta e teríamos de ser rápidos para sair sem que nos percebessem. Aluado - que acordou na hora do almoço parecendo um zumbi - não aprovara nosso plano, mas a final, quando é que ele aprova?

- Rápido Sirius, temos de sair antes que o quadro se feche! – eu sussurrei, e foi aí que quase caímos. – O que aconteceu? – perguntei olhando sério para a cara de Sirius enquanto tentava me levantar sem sermos vistos .

- Eu tropecei, desculpa, mas você não me deixou amarrar os sapatos. – e ele deu uma risada, uma risada canina que me irritou profundamente.

Seguimos meu Lírio até a cabana de Hagrid. Quando estávamos chegamos perto, ela entrou e nós tivemos que ficar observando pela janela, pois a porta havia se fechado. Ninguém nos percebeu, mas Sirius não parava de rir. Se nos descobrissem, levaríamos uma detenção e não seria _nada_ agradável.

- Olá Lily, - Hagrid estava pegando sua besta e canino estava ao seu lado. – Vamos para a Floresta Proibida hoje.

- Eu sinceramente não sei por que cargas d'água Hagrid anda com esse cachorro, ele cabe em minhas mãos! – disse Sirius.

- Calado! – eu disse, dando-lhe um soco no ombro.

Lily que até então tinha ficado calada depois do que Hagrid disse, processando a informação creio eu, finalmente falou:

- Fl..Fl..Floresta ..?

Eu não agüentaria! Ela estava com medo, e apesar de estar com dó, estava prestes a cair na gargalhada.

Sirius viu que eu não agüentaria, e colocou a mão sobre minha boca para me manter calado. Eu agradeci mentalmente, sabendo que se ele não tivesse feito, estaríamos enrascados.

Ok, eu sei que a floresta era medonha a noite, porque lá havia todo tipo de monstros horripilantes, de Lobisomens a sabe-se lá o que, mas a cara de Lily era realmente hilária! Mas apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de rir, me contive pois comecei a ficar com pena dela.

- Sim Srta. Evans, Floresta. Agora vamos, temos muito o que fazer. – Hagrid disse, enquanto saía da cabana.

Mordi a mão de Sirius que continuou tapando minha boca, foi sem querer, óbvio, e doeu pela cara que ele fez, mas não foi por intenção. Depois eu me desculparia.

Lily seguia Hagrid de perto enquanto ele dirigia-se à floresta.

- Você pirou pontas, Pra que me morder? Saiba que doeu! – Sirius disse massageando a mão. - Quando você menos esperar, vai sentir dor meu amigo. – "E quando você menos esperar, vai sentir dor meu amigo", me segurei pra não rir.

- Desculpe cara, juro que foi sem intenção!

Entramos na Floresta Proibida logo atrás de Lily e Hagrid

Se eu estava certo, eles estavam indo para o território dos centauros. Eles não gostavam muito de mim e de Sirius, porque na lua cheia vínhamos aqui de vez em quando, e.. bem, digamos que não nos comportávamos muito bem. Teríamos de tomar cuidado.

Então ouvimos um barulho.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Lily à Hagrid assustada.

- Eu não sei Lily, mas vamos descobrir. – sim, essa foi a resposta dele, e a cara dela foi de muito medo.

Senti uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la e confortá-la, dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, que iríamos voltar até o salão comunal e eu faria cafuné em sua cabeça até ela adormecer. Mas foi só vontade mesmo, pois sabia que se tentasse Lily quebraria meus dedos ou algo do gênero.

Eles continuaram andando e fomos atrás, adentraram fundo na floresta, só íamos ali quando era lua cheia. Haviam animais realmente perigosos por perto.

Um barulho de algo sendo arrastado ecoou na pequena clareira onde estávamos. Sirius e eu paramos e observamos, empunhamos a varinha, caso precisássemos, Lily fez o mesmo e Hagrid ergueu a besta.

- Hagrid, o que foi.. – Lily estava sussurrando, quando apareceu.

Era um animal que eu nunca havia visto antes. Tinha uma boca com dentes extremamente afiados, quatro patas gigantescas e um corpo de felino com a pele tipo couro. Hagrid apontava a besta para o animal, que parou de repente, escancarando as presas.

- Sirius! Lily está em perigo! O que vamos fazer? – eu sussurrei, almofadinhas demorou à responder, estava boquiaberto.

- Pon..Pontas! Olhe este animal cara! Nunca vi um desses antes! Será que é perigoso?

Que pergunta tola, nessa hora me deu uma vontade de esmurrar almofadinhas. Será que é perigoso? SERÁ QUE É PERIGOSO? Claro que não, ele apenas era gigante, e usava suas enormes garras pra descascar mandrágoras e não para fatiar bruxos.

- Não almofadinhas, acho que não, vá lá montar nele, quem sabe vocês não descascam mandrágoras juntos! Aposto que ele fatia as coisas com bastante agilidade com suas pequenas garras. – eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Não precisava ter respondido assim cara, eu só fiz uma pergun...

O monstro avançara em Hagrid, Lily estava parada, parecia que tinham petrificado-a.

Nesse momento confirmei uma teoria que eu tinha haviam muito anos: Sirius Black tem titica de Hipogrífo na cabeça. Ele saiu debaixo da capa com a varinha em punho, mas pelo jeito não era só titica que ele tinha na cabeça, pois pensou e não fez nenhum movimento brusco, então Lily não o viu. Não entendi direito o que ele faria, pois começou a correr até onde Hagrid estava com a fera, e disse o feitiço mais imbecíl que ele podia ter dito na hora.

- LEVICORPUS! – ele gritou apontando a varinha para a fera.

Algo que certamente não estava nos planos aconteceu. A fera saiu do caminho do feitiço, e então o mesmo pegou em Hagrid, que não conseguiu segurar a besta e ficou pendurado pelo tornozelo de cabeça para baixo. Havia uma árvore bem atrás dele, e quando ele começou a levitar, ele bateu a cabeça e ficou inconsciente, parabéns Sirius. Lily olhou em volta assustada. A fera estava avançando em sua direção, só que no calor do momento eu estava mais preocupado com Hagrid inconsciente, então na percebi. Quando escutei um rugido e me virei para olhar Lily, soltei a primeira cosa que me veio á cabeça:

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – gritei, apontando a varinha para a fera, que caiu dura, ao lado de Lily.

Depois que Sirius fez a cagada da noite, ele apenas ficou olhando eu me virar e salvar Lily, então ele estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar que estava quando levitou Rúbeo.

– Pulguento! Me ajude aqui! – eu disse.

Lily caíra no chão, de medo ou susto eu acho, e ficou inconsciente.

Ele demorou para sair do lugar, tive que ficar esperando sua boa vontade.

Quando ele resolveu sair do lugar, perguntei se ele estava bem, e ele respondeu que sim, então falei para ele conjurar uma maca para Rúbeo que eu ajudaria Lily.

Enquanto ele fazia o combinado, eu tentava acordar Lily.

No final das contas Lily ficou meio grogue, então eu carreguei-a até a ala hospitalar, enquanto Sirius guiava a maca onde Rúbeo estava desacordado também até lá.

Quando entramos carregando os dois, Madame Pomfrey que estava ali arrumando o estoque de poções e suco de abóbora nos olhou incrédula e começou a nos interrogar.

Dissemos tudo o que aconteceu, cada pequeno detalhe, então quando terminamos ela nos mandou para nosso dormitório.

- Ahn, eu posso.. subir daqui alguns minutos? Queria escrever um bilhete para a Srta. Evans. – eu disse, ficando vermelho.

Madame Pomfrey me observou atentamente e então disse:

- Claro Potter, mas seja rápido.

- Sim senhora. – eu disse, então ela se retirou para seus aposentos.

- Hey cara, vou subindo está bem? – Almofadinhas disse.

- Sim, sim, eu já vou, só vou.. você sabe. – então dei de ombros e Sirius se foi.

Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena na mesa de Madame Pomfrey então comecei a escrever:

_" Querida Lily,_

_Desculpe por qualquer coisa, e desculpe também por não ficar aqui com você durante a noite, mas creio que quando você acordar não vai querer me ver. Espero que melhore, e não se zangue muito comigo, está bem? Eu e Sirius só os seguimos porque estávamos preocupados._

_Tenha bom sonhos, e amanhã um bom dia, desejo lhe melhoras._

_James P."_

Coloquei a carta na cabeceira da cama e subi para o dormitório.

Apesar do plano não ter saído como o planejado, não foi tão ruim assim.

Só espero não ter estragado tudo por tê-los seguido.

Enquanto tomava banho e vestia meu pijama, fiquei pensando no porque de amar tanto Lily Evans. A final de contas, ela não da valor ao que eu tento fazer para agradá-la, para deixá-la segura, para fazê-la feliz. Será que estava na hora de desistir?

Pensar nisso fez meu estômago embrulhar.

Durante essa noite, eu dormi pensando no que faria em relação a Lily.

* * *

><p>Acordei com Sirius me cutucando e me perguntando:<p>

- Cara, você esta _chorando_?

Sentei atordoado, passei a mão sobre os olhos, me lembrei do meu sonho e respondi:

- Acho que estou. – Sirius sentou-se na minha cama e ficou quieto, me olhando. – Mais alguém viu? – perguntei.

- Não. – admitiu ele. – devem ser umas quatro da manhã agora, eles provavelmente estão em seu qüinquagésimo quarto sono agora.

- Então como _você_ viu? – perguntei.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir.

- Por quê?

- Fiquei pensando.. sabe? Se você não estivesse lá na floresta, comigo e os outros, nós três poderíamos estar mortos agora. Você salvou a gente, chifrudo.

- É, queria que Lily pensasse como você, mas tenho certeza de que ela vai surtar e me chamar de todos os palavrões que ela sabe amanhã cedo.

- Por quê você acha isso Pontas? – Sirius disse, curioso.

- Ahn, não sei, talvez porque.. - fiz uma pausa dramática - Lily me odeia? – eu disse. Antes de almofadinhas responder, eu disse. – Sirius, você se importaria se eu te pedisse uma coisa?

- Não. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

- É que eu gostaria que você não comentasse sobre isso com ninguém. Quero dizer, sobre eu ter chorado sabe? Coisa de Maroto. – admiti, surpreso por conseguir.

- Eu já esperava por isso. – ele disse, sorrindo em resposta.

Retribuí o sorriso – que durou muito pouco.

- Acho que está na hora de desistir.. – eu disse, suspirando.

Sirius parou, fez cara de confuso, depois fez cara de medo.

- Você não vai desistir do que eu acho que você vai desistir, não é Pontas?

- De Lily? Sim Almofadinhas, acho que vou. Eu sei que ela me odeia e acho que depois de tudo o que eu já tentei, não posso fazer mais nada para mudar. Já tentei tudo o que eu podia, está na hora de deixar isso para lá.

- Você sabe o que faz James.. - Sirius disse, então voltou para sua cama. - Boa noite veado, e pese bem antes de decidir qualquer coisa.

Então voltamos a dormir.

* * *

><p>Uma semana se passou e Lily não ficava onde eu estava. Só nas aulas onde era obrigada a dividir o espaço comigo, mas mesmo assim sentava-se o mais longe possível. Acordava seis e meia da manhã para tomar café quando eu ainda estava dormindo, almoçava na cozinha e jantava também, falava com todos, menos comigo. Isso estava me deixando louco, e o pior de tudo, é que eu nem entendia o por quê disso. Precisava falar com ela, pedir para que me explicasse o motivo de tudo isso. E o mais importante: precisava ouvir, pela última vez, que nunca existiria um "nós"<p>

Era hora do almoço, estávamos todos no grande salão comendo, menos ela. Almofadinhas e Lene estavam trocando bilhetinhos maliciosos pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e eu não queria saber sobre o que se tratava. Só queria saber se desta vez, ela apareceria. Era segunda-feira, e a próxima aula era feitiços. Eu sentava atrás dela nessa aula, talvez eu conseguisse falar com ela.

- O que você acha de ir procurar Lily, sabe, sei lá, para ver como ela está? Se ela está precisando de alguma coisa? – perguntou Remus, me olhando nos olhos.

- Sirius não te contou? – eu disse, brincando com a comida que estava no meu prato. – _Desisti._

Lupin me encarou, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- COMO ASSIM? – ele berrou, e todos que estavam ali no Salão Principal escutaram e pararam de comer para observar.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu não queria ser o centro das atenções, então puxei Remus pelas vestes e o fiz sentar.

- Você ta doido? – perguntei.

- Você é que está doido James! Ouviu o que acabou de dizer? Como pode desistir de Lily?

Eu o olhei, esperei um pouco e respondi:

- Cansei. Cansei de ficar bancando o bobo apaixonado e ser pisoteado por Evans todo dia. Cansei de ser o boboca que só enche o saco dela. Cansei de ser xingado e tratado como um lixo por ela. Durante cinco anos**, **_cinco _- nessa hora eu fiz o cinco com os dedos -, eu fiz de tudo por essa garota, e o que eu ganhei? Desprezo total. Então, se ela quer ficar com Ranhoso, ela que fique, problema dela, não vou mais ligar.

Terminei de falar isso e saí da mesa. Fui para o jardim, e me sentei em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago, peguei meu pomo de ouro, e fiquei brincando com ele, pensando em muitas coisas. Lembrei que tinha que fazer o teste para o time de quadribol desse ano. Não fui para nenhuma das aulas que teria depois do almoço naquele dia, fiquei sentado em baixo da árvore.

Acho que eram umas quatro horas da tarde quando resolvi me levantar e ir até ao salão comunal. Cheguei lá e não havia ninguém, subi as escadas para o meu dormitório e peguei uma muda de vestes. Eu não passaria a noite ali. Passaria a noite no dormitório dos monitores-chefes.

Me encaminhei para lá pelas passagens secretas, não estava a fim de encontrar nenhum conhecido, ou nenhum muito conhecido, é.

- Immobulus. – murmurei, sem ânimo, quando cheguei a porta do salão dos monitores.

A senha era meio besta, mas era muito fácil de decorar, por isso eu gostava tanto dela.

A sala era como um salão comunal. Mas tinha duas portas, eram os quartos, um para o monitor-chefe, e um para a monitora-chefe. E eu não pensei nisso.

Abri a porta do quarto do monitor e joguei as veste lá dentro, voltei à sala, me joguei no sofá e tirei a camisa e os sapatos, ficando só de calças e meia. Estava confortavelmente sossegado ali, até que..

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, ASSIM? – Lily disse, com a mão na cintura e também sem sapatos.

Ela estava linda, não pude deixar de notar, apesar de fazer esforço para isso. Com o cabelo preso em um coque desarrumado com alguns fiozinhos soltos. A camisa estava meio desabotoada, onde dava para ver seu colo, estava sem sapatos também. Ela carregava um livro, á propósito.

- POTTER! ME RESPONDA!

Ela estava irritada e eu surpreso por encontrá-la ali, sabia que devia ter previsto, a final, ela não aparecia mais no salão comunal, mais uma fora James, seu idiota.

- Desculpe Evans, queria ficar um pouco sozinho e não sabia que você estava aqui.

- E está esperando o que ? – ela colocou o livro na mesa e as mãos na cintura.

- Esperando o que para quê? – do que ela estava falando ?

- PARA SAIR DAQUI! É CLARO!

- Desculpe Lily, mas eu não vou sair. Creio que essa sala pertence aos dois monitores-chefes. – não sei se era uma boa idéia irritá-la, mas era verdade. Eu tinha tanto direito de ficar aqui quanto ela. Também precisava acalmar meus pensamentos e ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem, então saio eu. – ela pegou o livro e estava indo de meias para a entrada.

Eu comecei a rir. Será que ela achava que eu ia cair nessa? " Oh, não Lily, por favor, deixe que eu me vou, quer suco de abóbora e uma torta de caramelo também?" Ela estava enganada, eu não ia sair.

- Do que você está rindo, Potter? – Ela parou quase na porta, me olhou e perguntou.

- De você, é obvio.

- E porque você está rindo de mim? – ela estava quase bufando de raiva.

- Porque você está prestes a sair da sala dos monitores só de meias.

Não resisti e dei meu melhor sorriso maroto. Mas o que ela esperava? Estava sendo patética.

Então eu fui atingido, _de novo_, pela mesma pessoa, _de novo_ – só pra ressaltar.

- EI! Quer outra detenção Evans? Não bastou uma?

- Você – um tapa – é – outro tapa – um – mais um – IDIOTA!

Sabe, isso até que foi engraçado, mas eu estava cansado de me ferrar sem ter feito nada, então me levantei.

- Evans! Da pra parar? O que eu te fiz? Sua doida! Eu gosto de você, mas eu acho que sou um idiota por isso! Você não da valor! Só sabe ficar emburrada e me bater, me xingar e coisas do tipo! Estou desistindo de você. E não é por falta de tentar, é por_ não ter_ mais condições pra continuar com essa loucura! – eu estava segurando os braços dela.

Ela me olhava perplexa, como se eu tivesse enfiado uma faca no seu rim. E por incrível que pareça, seus olhos começaram a ficar meio molhados.. Me senti, estúpido, impotente, grosso e arrogante. Senti um aperto no coração, como era difícil dizer aquilo. Mas eu precisava, não podia me prender a alguém que não me queria.

- Me solte Potter. – obedeci. – Nunca mais fale assim comigo! Você não gosta de mim, você gosta de me aborrecer, você nunca demonstrou sentimento algum para comigo, e agora me vem com essa? Faz me rir! Você é um idiota! Se você estivesse dizendo a verdade teria tentado me provar de alguma maneira ou talvez teria tent...

Eu a beijei. Não sei se eu conseguiria provar algo assim, mas eu tentei.

O estranho foi, que ela não estava recusando, ela estava retribuindo o beijo. Como isso era possível? Ela me odiava dês do primeiro ano. Acho que eu tenho que descobrir muita coisa ainda. Mas o que é bom dura pouco, então..

- Seu cretino! – ela me bateu, de novo - só que dessa vez foi na cara - então me empurrou para longe – Nunca mais, se atreva a fazer isso Potter!

Ela pegou os sapatos que estavam ao lado do sofá, e saiu furiosa, deixando o livro.

- Eu só posso ser retardado mesmo.. – murmurei sozinho, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Foi só o que consegui dizer, então deitei-me no sofá e continuei brincando com o meu pomo, recordando o melhor momento da minha vida.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, estava deitado no sofá com um cobertor sobre mim e sem óculos. O estranho era que não me lembro de ter levantado para pegar cobertor e também não me lembro de ter tirado meus óculos..<p>

- Devem ter sido os elfos.. – sussurrei enquanto me levantava e dobrava o dito cujo.

Fui tomar café com a maior cara de louco. Completamente despenteado, sem escovar os dentes – pois havia esquecido de minha escova no dormitório da Grifinória -, com os óculos tortos e um péssimo humor.

- Bom dia! – Lene disse, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado e lhe dava um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia Lene, marotos, Paul.. – eu disse, pegando uma torrada e enfiando-a completamente na boca.

Quando estava mastigando feito um porco, vi Lily me olhando com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada.. – ela foi dizendo.

Mas antes de deixá-la terminar de falar, eu a cortei e disse:

- Então pare de olhar. – tomei um gole de suco, peguei mais uma torrada e saí da mesa.

Enquanto caminhava ouvi Lene e Sirius conversando.

- O que houve com James?

- Estou tão confuso quanto você, McKinnon.

Não me importei. Fui até meu dormitório e resolvi me arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido, desarrumei os cabelos do jeito de sempre, escovei os dentes e coloquei os óculos alinhados. Passei meu perfume, peguei minha mochila e desci para a aula de DCAT.

Fui um dos primeiros a chegar na sala de aula do professor Faust e fiz questão de sentar-me no fundo e espalhar minha mochila e meus livros ao meu lado, de modo que ninguém pudesse se sentar ali.

Por quê o mal-humor? Não sei. Estava intrigado com isso, a final de contas eu não tinha motivo para fazer aquela cena no café na manhã. Mas o que está feito, está feito não é mesmo? Teria de esperar o almoço para me desculpar.

As pessoas foram chegando, entre elas meus amigos, todos que passaram me cumprimentaram mas somente Sirius parou ali para conversar comigo, tirei minhas coisas do assento ao lado para que ele sentasse.

A aula começou e estávamos prestando atenção, então vimos que o assunto seria "Maldições Imperdoáveis" e começamos a trocar bilhetes:

_"S: O que está acontecendo? Estou preocupado James!_

_J: Não é nada de mais, só acordei de mal-humor. Na verdade Almofadinhas, não sei o que está havendo com.._

_S: Certamente é por causa de Lil.._

_J: espere eu terminar de escrever para pegar pergaminho cachorro! Como eu ia dizendo, não sei o que está havendo comigo! Uma hora, quero esquecer Lily, na outra eu a vejo e penso que é a garota mais linda do mundo, mesmo estando com um pé de meia faltando e os cabelos desarrumados! Não sei mais pulguento!_

_S: Você sabe que ainda ama Lily não é? É por isso James. Não desista cara, não vai valer a pena, você vai acabar se arrependendo! Pense o seguinte: último ano, se não der certo agora, você para de tentar, mas espere até o ano letivo acabar!_

_J: nos beijamos noite passada._

_S: VOCÊS O QUE?"_

Nesse momento ele me olhou incrédulo.

_"J: disfarce cachorro! Se o professor perceber que não estamos prestando atenção a gente vai virar comida de lobisomem!_

_S: ta, ta, ta, mas me conte de uma vez Pontas! Como assim, vocês "se beijaram?"_

_J: Ontem eu fui para o salão dos monitores para relaxar, e Lily estava lá, [...] aí ela saiu da sala, esqueceu o livro, e eu fiquei lá. E de manhã acordei sem óculos e com um cobertor, que certamente eu não fui buscar._

_S: UOOOOOOOU, como assim não foi buscar?_

_J: É cara, eu acho que foram os Elfos.._

_S: Ou Lily.._

_J: Bem que eu queria! Mas enfim pulguento, vou fazer o que você disse, e esse vai ser o último ano. Se não der certo, _nunca_ mais pensarei em Lily Evans._

_S: Mas se der certo, eu vou ser padrinho do primeiro filho de vocês._

_J: Combinado."_

Comecei a rir e enfiei o pergaminho na mochila.

A aula passou tão rápido com os bilhetes que eu nem percebi, quando me dei conta já estava na hora da aula de Transfiguração, com Minnie.


	3. Feitiços, Loucuras e Balaços

**E então, como estão? Bem eu espero.**

**Se tiver alguém acompanhando a fic, obrigada!**

**Fiz o melhor que pude nesse capítulo.**

_POTTERLINDOEPERFEITO: _Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, de verdade! Estou muito feliz, e se eu tiver cinco reviews nesse capítulo posto o próximo quarta-feira! Me ajude a divulgar!

_Paula Strauch Costa: _Sério, você não tem noção de quanto eu fiquei feliz com seu review! Prometo terminar dessa vez, rs, e obrigada!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Feitiços, Loucuras e Balaços. <strong>

Tive uma semana perfeitamente normal.

Não desisti de Lils, então chamei-a para sair 4 vezes, e nas quatro, bem.. digamos que Lily não cedia fácil.

Estava tomando café da manhã em silêncio, apenas escutando Paul contar sobre seu encontro com Héstia, quando me lembrei de que ainda estava com o livro que Lily esqueceu na sala dos monitores aquele dia.

Pretendia devolver quando terminasse de comer, mas algo me surpreendeu.

- Lily, posso falar com você? – ele perguntou.

Na hora me deu uma vontade imensa de socar aquele nariz enorme, não sei porquê, mas eu sentia muito ciúme de Ranhoso, sei que ele não poderia ser uma ameaça para mim, a final de contas, eu era mais bonito, inteligente e odiava as Artes das Trevas, mas era impossível não sentir nada.

Sirius percebeu o jeito como eu olhava para Snape, e começou a rir enquanto comia seu cereal.

- Claro Sev. Vamos até o saguão, sim? – ela disse gentilmente.

Como ela falava gentilmente com ele? Como ela conseguia ser assim?

Eles saíram, calados.

- "Claro Sev." – eu disse afinando a voz. – Sev, _Sev_! Como ela pode ser tão.. tão meiga com ele e uma monstra comigo? - Todos riram.

Faziam mais ou menos sete minutos e trinta e dois segundos que eles haviam saído, mas quem estava contando?

- Lily está demorando.. – murmurou Lene.

- Ela deve estar dando uns beijinhos no seboso, nada de mais. – Sirius disse.

Olhei-o e fiquei imaginando sua cabeça explodindo. Fiquei vermelho, quase bufando de raiva, então aquele cachorro pulguento começou a rir.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – escutei um berro.

Todos na mesa da Grifinória pararam para escutar.

- Parece.. – Peter começou – Parece Lily, não?

Quando escutei isso, saí correndo da mesa, todos saíram atrás.

Chegamos ao saguão e Ranhoso segurava Lily pelos braços, e ela tentava se soltar.

- ME SOLTA! – Lily gritava.

Quando eu vi aquela cena, explodi.

Corri até lá, puxei Lils dos braços daquele comensal nojento e dei um soco em seu nariz.

É o seguinte, geralmente eu preferia usar a varinha, pois era ótimo em feitiços não-verbais, maaaaaaaaaaaaaas, como nem tudo é perfeito, eu tive e partir para a força bruta, felizmente eu era bom nisso também.

- NUNCA MAIS, _NUNCA MAIS_ ENCOSTE UM DEDO EM LILY, ENTENDEU? COMENSALSINHO FILHO DE UMA HIPOGRIFA! – eu disse.

Todos que estavam na sala agora não soltavam um ruído sequer, exceto Lily, que começou a chorar.

Me virei para ela e disse:

- Tudo bem com você? – então passei uma mão por seus cabelos.

- Tu..Tudo. – ela disse, fechando os olhos e colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

Quando Lily não afastou minha mão dali eu logo achei estanho, mas eu não tenho sorte mesmo. Ela se afastou, enxugou as lágrimas e disse com certa raiva na voz:

- Nunca mais sequer _pense_ em encostar em mim, _Ranhoso._ Se um dia fomos amigos, isso acabou no momento que você me beijou. – a última palavra ela disse com certa repugnância, o que eu realmente admirei.

E para minha surpresa, ele respondeu com a mão no nariz que estava sangrando:

- Mas é claro, acabou não é? agora você é amiguinha do Potter não é mesmo? SUA SANGUE-RUIM!

Ele realmente chamou Lily, a _minha_ Lily, a garota mais doce, fofa e meiga dessa escola, a garota que preferiu ele à mim, de _sangue-ruim?_

- Estupefaça! – gritei, apontando a varinha para ranhoso.

Ele vou uns 3 metros e bateu na parede, mas eu acho que sem danos corporais, corri para Lily, que estava parada espantada e chorando no meio do saguão.

Ranhoso estava desacordado. Me virei para olhar meus amigos e o resto dos alunos; Sirius não sabia se sorria ou se ficava surpreso, o mesmo digo de Lene, Paul, Peter e os outros, mas Remus estava de braços cruzados horrorizado.

Como eu não sabia o que fazer, olhei para Lily, e pela primeira vez na vida eu não soube dizer quê expressão era aquela.

* * *

><p>Lily não tinha aparecido para nenhuma das aulas que tínhamos antes do almoço, fiquei preocupado, pois nem Marlene sabia para onde ela tinha ido.<p>

Quando deu o horário, descemos para almoçar, e a encontramos comendo e lendo na mesa da Grifinória.

- Onde diabos você estava, Lily Evans? – Marlene disse, enquanto se aproximava e fazia cara feia para Lils.

- Fui dar uma volta Lene, algum problema? – ela respondeu, docemente.

- Algum problema? Todos os problemas! Você tem noção de como ficamos preocupados? – Lene disse, apontando para todos – Eu até cogitei a hipótese de Snape ter _raptado_ você Evans! Por quê não me avisou? Poderia ter poupado tantos neurônios que eu gastei pensando em onde você poderia estar! - então Lily começou a rir. Isso mesmo, a rir. – DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO, SUA RUIVA LOUCA?

- Marlene McKinnon! Você está parecendo minha mãe, então faça-me o favor de se acalmar! Eu estou rindo porque você nunca ficou assim tão preocupada, dês de que Sirius Black sumiu no dia dos namorados no quarto ano!

Ual. Eu que nunca tinha visto Marlene corar, vi agora e achei um máximo! Ela não estava vermelha como uma pessoa normal, ela estava ficando roxa, azul! Então, ela estragou a felicidade de todos e saiu correndo.

Olhei para Lily e perguntei:

- Que história é essa? – erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ahm, é só que no quarto ano, você sabe.. – aí ela parou de falar, pensou e disse – Não é da sua conta Potter. – e voltou a ler.

Vai entender essas garotas.

Me sentei para começar a almoçar, quando levei um cutucão no ombro. Olhei para trás para ver quem era e vi minha querida professora Minerva.

- A que devo a honra, Prof. McGonagall?

- Sr. Potter, quero lhe avisar de sua detenção.

- Detenção? E fui detido pelo quê dessa vez? – perguntei perplexo.

- Bem senhor Potter, creio que por ter azarado seu colega Snape.

Todos na mesa me olharam, inclusive Lils.

- Ahn, tudo.. tudo bem professora, onde, quando e que horas?

- Hoje a noite, na minha sala, ás oito horas.

- Estarei lá. – eu disse, então ela se retirou.

Fiquei quieto depois que ela saiu, até que me surpreendi quando Lily falou – educadamente – comigo:

- Hm, Potter? – ela disse, fechando o livro.

Tirei os olhos do prato e olhei-a boquiaberto.

- Sim, Lils..

- Obrigada. – ela disse, tirando a mecha de cabelo que caiu no olho e colocando-a atrás da orelha.

Dei meu melhor sorriso maroto quando escutei isso.

- Por nada Lily, sempre que precisar eu vou estar por aqui, ou por ali pra te ajudar.

- Hm, então.. já vou indo, até mais. – ela disse, então pegou o livro que ela estava lendo e se retirou.

Nesse momento me lembrei de que estava com seu livro, então chamei-a.

- Sim? – ela respondeu.

- Seu livro. – eu disse, indo até ela e entregando-o – você esqueceu no salão dos monitores.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, então ela sorriu e se foi.

Sim, Lily Evans sorriu pra mim! E todos os meus amigos nos olhavam perplexos, mas de que importa? Ganhei um sorriso!

* * *

><p>Faltavam quinze minutos para às oito, eu estava no salão comunal com meus amigos, e me esquecera completamente do castigo.<p>

- James, você tem de estar na sala da Minerva cinco minutos. – disse aluado despreocupadamente.

Me levantei em um salto e saí correndo enquanto escutava meus amigos rirem no salão comunal.

Cheguei á sala da Minerva exatamente no horário.

- Muito bem Sr. Potter – ela disse – sente-se, por favor.

Fiz o que ela me pediu.

- Quero que você faça uma redação sobre valores pessoais, e isso inclui _não poder_ azarar seus colegas.

Comecei a escrever eram mais ou menos oito horas e três minutos, quando terminei faltavam vinte minutos para as dez horas, eu estava atrasado.

Entreguei o pergaminho e saí correndo, o mais rápido que pude, para a torre da Grifinória.

Não parei para ver quem estava no salão comunal, corri direto para o dormitório.

Hoje começava a lua cheia. Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho estavam preparando-se para sair. Eu não precisava fazer muito, só troquei minhas vestes então fiquei pronto com eles.

Esse negócio de lua cheia era realmente interessante. Dês de quando descobrimos sobre Aluado, o negócio dele ser lobisomem, queríamos participar com ele das luas cheias, ajudá-lo. Aí no quarto ano conseguimos nos tornar animagos. Aluado não tinha a opção de não se transformar como nós. Quando criança, ele foi mordido por Grayback, e dês de então se transforma na lua cheia. Quando escolhemos o animal em que nos transformaríamos eu escolhi ser um cervo, pois realmente sempre admirara o animal por sem majestoso e impor respeito, então ganhei o apelido de Pontas; Sirius escolhei ser um enorme cão, não sei porque na verdade, sei que esse cachorro tem MUITO pelo, por isso apelidei-o de "almofadinhas" e Peter, bem, ele não teve escolha, como ele não é ágil, inteligente ou criativo eu e Sirius escolhemos o que ele seria, e o que melhor do que um minúsculo rato? Ele poderia esconder-se em qualquer lugar, caberia no bolso e poderia apertar o nó nas raízes do salgueiro para passarmos sem problemas, mas algo não saiu como planejado e seu rabo ficou um tanto pequeno, por isso "rabicho". Fora os Marotos, os únicos que sabiam disso eram Marlene e Paul.

Conhecíamos a floresta tão bem por causa disso, era para lá que íamos nessas noites quando não estávamos na casa dos gritos. Dumbledore sabia sobre aluado, mas não sabia sobre nós. Quando aluado entrou para Hogwarts o salgueiro lutador foi plantado para esconder o esconderijo que Alvo lhe proporcionou, A Casa dos Gritos. Após isso, começou no povoado de Hogsmeade um boato de que a casa era mal assombrada, pois nas noites de lua cheia, ouviam-se gritos. As pessoas que conheciam nosso segredo eram as únicas que sabiam que os gritos pertenciam a Aluado. Era difícil para nós, ver nosso amigo daquele jeito, alucinado, louco, sem limites, sabendo que poderia nos matar se não fôssemos maiores que ele, e juntos, mais forte.

- Acho melhor irmos, já são quase onze horas. – Eu disse, pois a transformação ocorria entre as onze horas e meia noite, porque nesse horário a lua está exatamente no centro do céu.

- Sim, é o certo. – Aluado disse.

Nosso amigo passou o dia todo mal, com cara de doente e fundas olheiras por causa disso.

Nos dirigimos ao salão comunal, e assim fomos até o salgueiro.

Eu achava que apenas cinco pessoas sabiam como passar pela passagem secreta, e não contava com a surpresa que estava a se seguir.

Enquanto ninguém via, fomos para a casa dos gritos.

Quando já estávamos abrigados e seguros, esperamos até a lua atingir o céu, aluado se transformou e assim fizemos para acompanhá-lo.

Aluado gritava e uivava, não estava em si no momento, mas eu escutei alguma coisa que não estava certa, desci as escadas e fui até a passagem ver o que era, e não encontrei nada, voltei para onde meus amigos estavam.

Cinco minutos haviam se passado e eu continuava inquieto, que barulho foi aquele?

- EU SABIA! EU SABIA QUE TINHA ALGO ERRADO COM VOCÊS!

_O que_ Ranhoso estava fazendo aqui? Como ele descobrira? Mas não deu tempo nem de pensar na resposta, Lupin estava em cima do garoto, arranhando e tentando arrancar a cabeça do imbecil..

Não deu tempo de impedir Remus, me transformei de volta e Sirius foi tentar afastar aluado de ranhoso e conseguiu, fui correndo acudir o garoto, se algo acontecesse Dumbledore saberia que o culpado fora Lupin.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SNAPE? – perguntei com raiva

- E..e..eu não..QUE DIABOS VOCÊS SÃO A FINAL? – ele estava confuso e surpreso, dava pra ver na sua cara.

- RÁPIDO, SUMA DAQUI, OU NÃO SEI O QUE ACONTECERÁ COM VOCÊ, NÃO POSSO E _NEM VOU_ GARANTIR SUA SEGURANÇA SEU IDIOTA!

E com uma rapidez inacreditável, ele sumiu.

Aluado estava enfurecido, me transformei novamente em cervo e fui ajudar almofadinhas a conte-lo.

Rabicho estava escondido dentro do piano que ali se encontrava, e não parava de correr, pelo barulho que estava fazendo. Conseguimos conter aluado, mas ele não se acalmou, Sirius evitava olhar nos meus olhos, mesmo estando transformados, por quê?

* * *

><p>Duas semanas haviam se passado, e eu ainda estava bravo com Sirius. Mas também, o que ele tinha na cabeça? Mostrar para ranhoso onde a gente estaria, revelar o segredo de aluado! Ele não seria perdoado tão facilmente.<p>

- Ei cara, já faz uma semana! Está tudo bem, não é? – almofadinhas perguntou.

- Mas é claro que não está tudo bem almofadinhas! Você revelou o segredo de aluado para aquele ranhoso! A pessoa que a gente menos confia na face da Terra! E agora você vem me perguntar se está tudo bem?

Sirius fez uma cara de arrependimento, mas isso não me convenceu. Sai do salão comunal e me dirigi ao salão principal, para tomar café.

Ranhoso estava mais estranho que o normal, por causa da brincadeira idiota de almofadinhas, e eu estava com medo de ele contar para alguém, mas acho que não vai acontecer.

Sentei-me ao lado de Marlene, que ficou sabendo da proeza de Sirius e tinha dado uma bronca no maroto, mas o que se podia fazer? Ele foi muito irresponsável.

- Já voltou ao normal com almofadinhas? – ela me perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. Eu ainda acho que foi uma super irresponsabilidade da parte dele, poderíamos ter nos dado mal, mas ele não se importa, só quer saber de se divertir.

- Quem é você, e o que você fez com James Potter? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

Eu ri, e continuei comendo meu cereal.

- Bom dia gente. – Remus estava com as olheiras de sempre.

- Bom dia cara. – eu disse, nem tirando os olhos do cereal.

Remus ficara abalado quando lhe contamos sobre Snape. Quer dizer, ele não tinha controle sobre si, ele poderia tê-lo matado.

Comemos em silêncio. Peter não falava muito dês do tal acidente, mas também, nunca falara muito, estava sempre muito preocupado em comer tudo o que cabia em sua boca dês do dia que nasceu.

Sirius chegou ao salão, cabisbaixo. Eu não gostava de ver meu melhor amigo assim, mas também não o tinha perdoado pela sua burrice.

Precisava falar com ele, e é isso que eu ia fazer.

Levantei com a minha tigela de cereal e minha mochila, e fui sentar-me ao seu lado.

Quando sentei ao seu lado, ele me olhou incrédulo, mas sorriu.

- Ei cara.. – eu comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

- James, sério, não precisa falar nada, eu entendo seu lado, sei que estava errado e que pus os marotos em perigo, - não parecia o meu melhor amigo Sirius Black. – e coloquei Snape também, e agora ele sabe o segredo de Remus e ...

Eu comecei a rir. O que mais eu podia fazer?

- Do..do que você está rindo Pontas? – Sirius estava confuso.

- De você, oras! – eu sorri, ele me olhou preocupado.

- Como assim, de mim?

- Você não percebeu que estava falando como Remus? Você não percebeu que essa brincadeira besta fez você evoluir irmãozinho? – eu ri.

Felizmente Sirius me acompanhou com mais risadas. Então nós nos abraçamos, como não fazíamos haviam duas semanas. Eu estava muito feliz, e observei que Marlene e Aluado sorriam para nós, um pouco adiante ali na mesa.

O dia se seguiu em uma tranqüilidade que durou bastante. Matamos a última aula e fomos sentar na mesma árvore de sempre, no jardim. Estávamos conversando sobre quadribol, no fim de semana seria o teste do time.

- Estou com fome. – Sirius disse, passando as mãos na barriga.

- Eu também estou cara. Vamos? - nos levantamos, pegamos nossas coisas e fomos em direção ao castelo.

Fomos até a cozinha e pedimos para os elfos nos darem algo para comer. Era engraçado como eles ficaram tão atenciosos dês de que descobrimos à entrada da cozinha.

Quando entramos no salão comunal, Peter estava comendo sapos de chocolate e Remus estava lendo um romance bruxo que pegara na biblioteca de minha casa. Minha mãe gostava muito dele, falava sobre uma jovem bruxa de sangue puro que se apaixonou por um sangue ruim. A história deles é bem comovente, eles têm um filho durante o final da escola, e seus pais expulsam-na de casa por carregar um mestiço. Ela vai morar com o garoto, e eles enfrentam vários problemas juntos, mas no fim continuam unidos com seu filho crescendo. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes li esse livro, eu gostava muito da história. Quando me dei conta que estava pensando nisso, acordei de meus pensamentos com Sirius me chamando.

- Poooontaaaaaas? Ta aí? – ele sorria e me sacudia loucamente.

- Ei! – eu disse, sorrindo e piscando.

Me dirigi á minha poltrona onde sentei e tirei os sapatos. Sirius sentou ao lado de Remus, fazendo-o parar de ler.

- Olá meu querido Remus! – disse Sirius, lhe dando um abraço ridiculamente feminino.

Eu ri.

- Me largue almofadinhas! Não sou seu namorado, isso é com James! – Remus disse sério.

Mais que rápido Sirius obedeceu

- Ei! – eu disse, fazendo cara de magoado, então comecei a rir.

Estávamos no salão comunal já haviam mais ou menos uma hora. Quando chegamos, haviam no máximo 5 pessoas, agora parecia que todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam ali.

Conversávamos sobre coisas inúteis, tipo, que esse ano teríamos que fazer o teste de aparatação para tirarmos nossas licenças, quando duas meninas do quinto ano passaram e entregaram um bilhete à mim, onde estava escrito:

_" Queridos James e Sirius..._

_Queríamos saber se gostariam se sair conosco no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Se sim, sabem onde fica nosso dormitório, apareçam lá mais tarde.._

_Vitória e Carolina. "_

Vitória era uma menina com os cabelos pretos ondulados e incrivelmente linda, tinha olhos verdes, mas não se comparavam aos de Lily, seus cabelos chegavam a cintura, possuía curvas realmente bonitas, mas nada comparadas ao corpo de Lily – _de novo_. Carolina era o inverso da amiga, tinha cabelos loiros e muito lisos na altura dos ombros, tinha olhos muito azuis, e usava aparelhos dentários, que nada atrapalhavam em sua beleza, suas curvas eram intensas e muito bonitas, mas novamente nada comparado ao corpo de Lily.

Sirius chegou ao meu lado e leu a carta, sorriu maliciosamente e eu sabia que ele iria aceitar o convite, eu só não sabia se eu o faria.

- Vou tomar um banho – ele anunciou para todos que quisessem ouvir, então sussurrou ao meu lado, onde só eu pude ouvir. – preciso estar apresentável hoje a noite. – e com um sorriso, ele deixou o salão comunal.

Ele foi subindo as escadas e tirando a camisa, as meninas já haviam desaparecido dali. Aluado me olhava com curiosidade, eu murmurei que não era nada e subi para o dormitório, logo após almofadinhas.

Quando subi ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, certamente ele estava tomando banho. Apenas coloquei meu pijama e passei um perfume, não queria impressionar as meninas, a única garota que eu queria impressionar era Lily.

Eram onze horas quando almofadinhas e eu saímos do dormitório. Os garotos já estavam dormindo. Descemos os degraus e fomos em direção ás escadas do dormitório feminino. Começamos a subir com um feitiço ilusório, que fazia com que as escadas não nos percebessem e se transformassem, mas não demos sorte desta vez, a escada se transformou, ás vezes ela fazia isso, felizmente sabíamos como passar. Quando chegamos a porta do dormitório das meninas, entramos.

Elas estavam sentadas em uma cama, vestindo pijamas super curtos e provocantes. Sirius olhou e assoviou. Começou a se aproximar da cama, onde chegou e deu um beijo em Vitória, e ali eles ficaram.

Eu estava parado na porta e não sabia o que fazer, eu não queria aquela menina, eu só queria minha Lily Evans.

A garota saiu da cama e começou a se aproximar devagar. Eu apenas á olhava com curiosidade, queria saber o que ela ia fazer.

Quando ela estava bem perto, meu puxou pela camisa e começou a me beijar, fomos indo em direção á cama, e lá nos deitamos. Sirius já estava sem camisa, e a garota com as penas ao redor de sua cintura. Carolina começou a tirar minha camisa, e eu só estava pensando em Lily. Eu não podia fazer isso.

- Desculpe, mas não posso..

Coloquei minha camisa e saí do quarto das meninas. Sirius ainda beijava Vitória, mas me olhava também, eu apenas sinalizei para que ficasse e fui para o salão comunal.

Não havia ninguém lá, então não me preocupei em sentar em minha poltrona, deite-me no sofá e ali fiquei pensando.

Não sei quanto tempo havia se passado dês de que eu estava ali, então ouvi um barulho de passos na escada do dormitório feminino, só poderia ser Sirius, então não me preocupei, continuei com os meus pensamentos.

- James...? – eu conhecia aquela voz, eu amava aquela voz. Mas ela nunca falava James.

Me virei e me deparei com Lily, de pijama parada na escada. Me sentei rapidamente e sorri.

- Lily! – eu disse.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, mas pra mim valeu.

- Queria lhe agradecer.. – ela começou a dizer – pelo o que você fez hoje sabe..com ranhoso.

Ela não olhava nos meus olhos, mas eu sorri, ela se referiu a Snape como ranhoso, e eu senti a raiva que possuía ao pronunciar essas palavras.

- Ei Lils, já lhe disse que sem problemas!

Ela me abraçou. Ela me abraçou! Mas foi rápido, e logo subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

Eu continuei ali, até Sirius aparecer, por volta das quatro horas da manhã, com o peito todo arranhado e com algumas marcas de chupão no pescoço.

- Sua noite foi produtiva pelo jeito, não é almofadinhas? – eu ri.

- Éeeee pontas, foi muito produtiva! Mas e você.. – ele veio caminhando em direção ao sofá onde eu estava. – por que largou Carolina sozinha lá em cima? – ele agora estava sério.

- Porque eu não preciso disso almofadinhas..Eu só preciso de Lily.

Almofadinhas ficou boquiaberto quando eu disse isso. Era divertido vê-lo assim.

- Cara! Como assim pontas? Você já ficou com quase todas as meninas dessa escola! Você é o cara mais desejado nas camas dos dormitórios femininos de Hogwarts! Até as Sonserinas caem à seus pés! E você está desistindo de tudo isso, _pela Evans_ ?

Parece que ele havia entendido, mas será que aceitaria?

- É Sirius, eu estou desistindo de tudo isso pela Evans. – eu disse.

- Você é completamente louco! – Sirius disse, então se levantou.

- Onde você vai? – eu perguntei.

- Consolar Carolina oras! Você deixou a garota em uma situação muito constrangedora! – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, e foi em direção a escada. – EI! O que você faz aqui, Evans?

Como Sirius era idiota. Será que ele achava que eu ia cair mesmo nessa? Levantei e fui até onde ele estava.

- Deixe de brincadeiras sem graças almofadinhas, seu idiota! – eu disse.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas não custa tentar né! – ele disse, e continuou subindo.

Voltei ao sofá e me deitei, notei que o livro que Lupin estava lendo estava ali, então o peguei e comecei a ler.

* * *

><p>Eu e Lily estávamos na Torre de Astronomia, nevava e estávamos abraçados.<p>

- James..? – ela dizia.

- Sim meu amor.

- Você me promete, que independente de qualquer coisa, você nunca vai deixar de me amar? – ela não olhou para mim enquanto falava isso, parecia que estava meio constrangida ou.. com medo da resposta.

Virei seu rosto para mim, dei um beijo em sua testa e respondi:

- Eu juro. Juro pela minha vida, juro por tudo que eu amo, juro por nós.

Então ela me beijou.

Foi um beijo caloroso, um beijo calmo e cheio de paixão.

- Lily Evans. – eu disse, separando nossas bocas delicadamente.

- Sim? – ela respondeu meio confusa.

- Você.. - comecei a falar, então parei, olhei pro céu e disse – Merlin, pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado, me ajuda! – Lily continuava me olhando sem entender nada. – Lily Evans, minha ruivinha, eu planejei esse momento durante vários anos, mas agora que chegou a hora eu não sei se vai sair como estava no esquema.

Ela riu, e isso me incentivou a continuar.

- Eu te amo. – disse bobo e com um sorriso tosco na cara.

Ela sorriu e me disse:

- Ei, bobão, o que você estava me dizendo?

- Ah! É mesmo, - eu disse, voltando ao normal. Me ajoelhei e peguei sua mão. Pelo jeito Lily sabia o que ia acontecer, pois prendeu a respiração. – Lily Evans, eu te amo e juro solenemente que nunca mais vou amar outra mulher. Mesmo não me dando bola e me tratando como se fosse um ogro, você me fez feliz cada segundo de cada dia dês do segundo ano. – ela riu – Prometo sempre te respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte nos separe. Você aceita casar comigo? – nesse momento eu tirei do meu bolso um pacotinho de veludo, abri-o e de lá tirei duas alianças. A de Lily era fina mas quando chegava na parte da frente ela ganhava forma para que ali coubesse o brasão dos Potter, e dentro estava escrito " I'll always be with you " e a minha era mais grossa, rústica e simples, dentro tinha a mesma frase. Ambos os anéis eram de ouro puro.

Lily me olhou incrédula, sorriu e..

- BOM DIA! – acordei com Sirius jogando um copo d'água em mim.

Claro, só podia ser um sonho mesmo! E para ajudar, adormeci no salão comunal e todos estavam me vendo completamente molhado.

- Ahhhhhh! Seu cachorro pulguento e asqueroso! – eu disse, enquanto me saltava do sofá e corria atrás de Sirius. – Aguamenti! – eu disse, e então, ambos estávamos molhados.

Comecei a rir e saí correndo até a escada do dormitório.

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro! – disse, em meio a risos.

Cheguei lá em cima e Paul estava saindo do banheiro, corri pegar minhas coisas e consegui fechar a porta exatamente na hora em eu Almofadinhas entrava no quarto gritando:

- VOLTE AQUI SEU VEADO DE UMA FIGA!

Comecei a rir enquanto ele esmurrava a porta e eu tirava meu pijama.

* * *

><p>A última aula da semana, obrigada Merlin! Mas, infelizmente era História da Magia.<p>

Quando professor Binns entrou flutuando pela sala, eu e Sirius começamos a trocar bilhetes:

_S: quando será a seleção para o time de quadribol desse ano?_

_J: amanhã!_

_S: como assim? Amanhã?_

_J: Sirius meu amigo, eu pendurei a data o quadro de avisos faz uma semana._

_S: você sabe que eu não leio o quadro de avisos!_

_J: mas de que isso importa? Você sabe que vai entrar de qualquer jeito!_

_S: sim, eu sei, mas.. ah! Deixe! E como andam as coisas com Lily?_

Nesse momento eu parei de escrever e lembrei de noite passada, não só de meu sonho, mas do "obrigado" de Lils. Então respondi:

_J: na mesma cara_

_S: tem certeza?_

_J: sim! Por quê eu mentiria pra você almofadinhas?_

_S: não mentir James, mas_ omitir_!_

_J: cale a boca!_

_S: ok chifrudo, mas eu sei que você está escondendo algo de mim._

Olhei para Sirius com um olhar cético e revirei os olhos.

- Imbecíl. – eu disse, e amassei o papel.

Infelizmente esse papel inútil fez muito barulho, até porque metade da sala estava dormindo.

- Sr. Potter? Sr. Black? – disse o Prof. Binns.

- Sim? – perguntei, como se estivesse prestando total atenção na aula.

- Sobre o que eu estava falando mesmo?

Merda. Olhei para Sirius, que olhou pra mim tão perdido quanto.

- Ahn.. sobre.. gigantes, não era? – chutei.

- Certamente que não. – merda de fantasma idiota! – Então, espero que você e o Sr. Black possam me entregar dois rolos de pergaminho sobre o assunto de hoje até a próxima aula.

Remus riu, e foi acompanhado pela sala inteira.

- Certamente professor, iremos sim. – eu disse.

Então, a aula tinha acabado. GRAÇAS A MERLINNNNNN!

* * *

><p>Acordei entusiasmado e fui direto para o banheiro tomar banho.<p>

Comecei a cantar "do the hippogriff" do grupo The Weird Sisters ridiculamente alto.

Terminei meu banho e saí do banheiro, todos já estavam acordados e sentados em suas camas me olhando com cara de o-que-é-que-esse-panaca-tava-cantando-Merlin?

- Você conseguiu se superar dessa vez em Chifrudo. – Sirius disse rindo.

Comecei a rir então fui colocar meu uniforme de quadribol.

- Sugiro que não se atrase pulguento, ou perderá a chance de entrar para o time este ano. – eu disse enquanto pegava minha Nimbus e descia as escadas até o salão comunal.

Só deu tempo de escutar Sirius murmurar "titica de hipogrifo" ou algo do tipo.

Não havia ninguém ali, então desci direito até grande salão para tomar café.

Olhei para a mesa da Grifinória e haviam muitos estudantes com uniforme e vassouras prontos para fazer o teste.

Régulo Black me seguia com os olhos a cada passo que eu dava, estranho, mas não me importei, continuei indo em direção a Lily e a Marlene.

Em todo lugar que eu passava algum grifinório me cumprimentava.

Sentei-me ao lado de Marlene.

- Bom dia meus amores! – eu disse para Lily e Lene.

- Bom dia capitão. – McKinnon disse me dando um beijo no rosto.

Lily nem se manifestou.

Peguei um pedaço de torta de caramelo e um pouco de achocolatado e comecei a comer.

Vi Sirius e os garotos entrando no salão, enfiei uma torrada na boca, dei um beijo na cabeça de Lene e um tchau para Lils, peguei uma torrada para Sirius e saí da mesa.

Fui andando de encontro a eles.

- Sirius, estamos atrasados. – eu disse, entregando-lhe a torrada.

- Mas eu ainda nem comi! – ele disse enfiando a comida na boca e tentando fazer cara de cachorrinho ao mesmo tempo, coisa que foi um tanto bizarra.

- Estou falando sério, - eu disse apontando para a mesa onde não havia quase ninguém – já estão esperando por nós no campo.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse carrancudo, e foi reclamando até o campo.

Chegamos lá e várias pessoas estavam nas arquibancadas.

No vestiário estava quem iria fazer o teste, nem entramos até lá, só chegamos na porta e avisamos á todos que fossem para o campo.

Almofadinhas e eu estávamos posicionados no centro do campo, esperado todos se agruparem.

Quando todos chegaram comecei a falar:

- Esse ano as coisas serão diferentes, como é o nosso – apontei para mim e para Sirius – último ano, queremos a taça. Não é porque fizeram parte do time ano passado que farão agora, então, para começarmos os testes, quero todos no ar. – todos subiram – Black irá me ajudar a supervisioná-los, temos vagas para dois batedores, dois artilheiros pois uma das vagas já está preenchida pelo Sr. Black, e um goleiro.

- Isso não é justo! Black nem sequer fez teste! – disse alguém, que não consegui ver quem era.

- Eu sou o capitão, e digo que ele está dentro, se não acha justo creio que possa fazer melhor, se isso acontecer, a vaga é sua. – quando disse isso Sirius sorriu. – Quero que todos dêem trinta voltas no campo, para aquecer, almofadinhas, você está incluído nisso.

Sem reclamar, Sirius foi para o ar com os demais e começou a voar.

Logo ele alcançou a primeira posição.

Fiquei observando atentamente todos os jogadores, as trinta voltas mais rápidas – que foram as de Sirius – duraram mais ou menos quatro minutos.

Quando todos pousaram ao meu redor anunciei:

- Eu vi todos vocês, e vou ter que dispensar alguns agora. Lamento fazer isso, pois todos realmente tem talento, só que uns mais que outros.

Dispensei 13 garotos e 4 garotas, sobraram 12 grifinórios ao todo.

- Quem está aqui para tentar ser artilheiro? – perguntei.

Cinco ergueram a mão.

- Black, por favor, junte-se a eles ali. – apontei para o lado - Quem quer tentar ser batedor? – quatro ergueram a mão - Goleiros? – os três que sobraram ergueram a mão - Muito bem, - todos estavam separados de acordo com a função que queriam – faremos o seguinte: Primeiro os artilheiros farão o teste, depois batedores e por último os goleiros.

- Sirius e os outros, pro ar, por favor, batedores, quero que me ajudem, alguém pode ir ficar no gol falando nisso? – uma garota foi para o gol – ok. Batedores, quero que atrapalhem ao máximo o jogo deles, vou pegar as bolas.

Quando todos já estavam o ar, soltei a goles e os balaços, peguei quatro bastões e os distribuí entre os batedores.

- Artilheiros, façam a maior quantidade de gols que puderem, apenas as balizas do lado esquerdo valem, COMECEM!

Sirius como sempre, saiu na frente, em menos de três minutos de jogo fez seu primeiro gol usando a Pancada de Fingbourg perfeitamente e a platéia aplaudiu.

Eu estava como árbitro do jogo e não consegui deixar de parabenizá-lo pelo feito.

- Mais cinco minutos! – eu disse.

Sirius tinha feito quarenta e dois gols em um tempo de meia hora, ou ele era muito bom ou a goleira era muito ruim. Eu já sabia quem seriam os outros dois artilheiros, um pequeno garoto do segundo ano, que havia feito trinta e seis gols e tinha uma habilidade incrível no ar, seu nome era Zack Harris, a outra artilheira seria uma garota de cabelos loiros quase brancos e aparelhos nos dentes, havia empatado o jogo com Zack e conseguia dar loopings no ar, acho que seu nome era Zoe alguma coisa.

- Ok, ok! Desçam! – eu disse, apitando.

Todos voaram direto para mim, me perguntando loucamente quem tinha sido escolhido.

- Ei! – eu disse – se acalmem!

Pararam de agir feito macacos loucos, mas ainda estavam exasperados.

- Se eu não chamar seu nome, quer dizer que você não foi escolhido. Então.. Sirius Black vulgo panaca, - todos riram – Zack Harris e – tentei me lembrar do nome da garota – é Zoe, certo?

Os olhos da menina iluminaram-se e ela começou a gaguejar.

- Si.. Si.. Sim!

- Bem-vindos ao time. – eu disse – os outros estão dispensados. - os outros três foram embora resmungando. – Batedores, aqui por favor. Soltarei os balaços e quero que vocês tentem arremessá-los até as balizas, certo? No ar por favor.

Os quatro subiram e eu soltei os balaços.

Dois enormes garotos estavam na frente por 12 pontos cada um, ou seja, eu já sabia quem seriam meus batedores. Mandei-os descer e comuniquei que Frank Zhang e Charles Backendorf eram os novos batedores do time da Grifinória.

Uma garota chamada Thalia Grace ganhou o posto de goleira.

Ninguém do time do ano passado tinha sido selecionado, e creio que haviam muitos grifinórios furiosos comigo por causa disso.

Quando havia só o time em campo e toda a platéia – menos os marotos, Paul, Marlene e Lily – tinha ido embora, perguntei para o pessoal se estavam dispostos a treinar um pouco, para cada um conhecer a maneira de jogar do outro e o time ficar mais sintonizado, todos toparam.

Thalia foi para o gol e todos tomaram suas posições, pedi para Paul descer e ser o juiz da partida, então ele lançou a goles, soltou os balaços e o pomo de ouro, e começamos a jogar.

Haviam uns quinze minutos que estávamos no ar, quando ouvi Zoe gritar. Olhei para os lados para ver o que estava acontecendo, e um balaço à estava perseguindo.

Voei até Charles e lhe pedi seu bastão por um momento, cheguei o mais perto que pude do bendito balaço, estava pronto para acertá-lo, levantei meu braço para rebater então ele deu meia volta e foi parar atrás de mim.

Por sorte eu era muito bom com a vassoura, se não, não quero nem pensar..

Tentei me desviar do balaço quando percebi que ele estava me seguindo, mas não tive sucesso, então fiquei voando perto da arquibancada, enquanto Lily, Marlene e Remus tentavam destruí-lo.

Com certeza alguém havia azarado o balaço.

Remus tentou explodir o balaço com um feitiço meio forte, o Confringo.

Não sei porque esse idiota foi fazer isso, sei que eu me ferrei.

Quando me dei por mim, estava despencando da vassoura, de uma altura de mais ou menos vinte e cinco metros.

Vinte metros.

Quinze metros.

Dez metros.

Me ferrei.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gostaram? Espero que sim!<strong>

**Deixem reviews e divulguem, **

**E lembrem-se: **_se eu tiver 5 reviews de pessoas diferentes, posto o próximo capítulo quarta-feira!_

**Obrigada a todos, e beijinhos (;**


	4. Desastres

**Oi gente, como estão?**

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, mas é que aqui no meu note não estava dando pra fazer login no fanfiction ;s**

**Mas enfim! Aqui está o capítulo quatro, e espero que gostem!**

_sassah potter: _Também achei o capítulo fofo! haha, mas melhores virão! Obrigada por ler!

_Jussara Soares: _Obrigada por ler, e eu também acho os marotos o máximo *-* mas o James vai ser meu pra sempre s2 haha

_ika chan: _achei a nova versão melhor do que a antiga, antes ela estava, sei lá.. muito sem graça haha

_Paula Strauch Costa: _Não posso ver um review seu! Sério! Me da o maior frio na barriga *-* Mas se não parasse nessa parte não ia ter graça haha ;/

_Amanda M. Malfoy: _Eu achei, particularmente, os nomes perfeitos. Você não precisa vê-los como personagens de PJ, a final de contas, aqui nessa fic eles são personagens de Hp ;] Mas obrigada por ler *-*

* * *

><p><strong>4. Desastres<strong>

Acordei com uma baita de uma dor no corpo.

Olhei para o lados a procura de meus óculos, quando alguém os colocou em minhas mãos.

Coloquei-os para poder enxergar e vi Marlene, Sirius e Remus ali.

Eu estava na enfermaria, com uma tala no braço e uma atadura na testa.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?

- Não muito. – respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros.

- São nove horas da noite agora. Quando você caiu James, estava quase na hora do almoço. – Remus disse.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou Lene, que se aproximou e começou a passar uma mão em meus cabelos.

- Estou com um pouco de dor e fome, só. – eu disse.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que terá de passar a noite aqui. – Remus disse.

- Mas eu estou bem! – disse, e tentei sentar.

Senti uma dor infinita nas costelas e gemi um pouco, Marlene soltou um grito e me fez deitar novamente.

- Não está nem um pouco bem James! – Ela disse. – Se você não quiser ficar aqui sozinho, eu posso ficar.

- Não Lene, não precisa, além de ficar desconfortável Papoula não deixaria.

Ela soltou um muxoxo mas concordou.

- Quer que peguemos algo para você comer? O jantas está sendo servido. – Remus disse.

- Se alguém puder fazer isso, eu agradeço. – dei um meio sorriso.

- Eu vou, - disse Remus – tem algo em mente? Quer comer algo específico?

- Não, o que você puder trazer estará de bom tamanho Lupin.

- Tudo bem, volto já. – então ele se foi.

Sirius começou a me contar o que tinha acontecido.

O Balaço tinha mesmo sido azarado, e depois que eu caí, ele explodiu sozinho. Ninguém conseguiu descobrir quem tinha sido o infeliz a fazer aquilo, mas todos tinham certeza que fora alguém da Sonserina.

Remus chegou com uma garrafa de suco de abóbora e um enorme prato de comida.

Comecei a comer como se não o fizesse faz dias, todos riram da minha fome.

Quando eram mais ou menos dez horas, Madame Pomfrey disse que meus amigos tinham que se retirar, pois já estava passando da hora de estarem na cama.

Eles se despediram e se foram.

Peguei no sono rapidamente graças a poção que Papoula me deu, e por incrível que pareça, não sonhei com nada naquela noite.

* * *

><p>Acordei com alguém me cutucando.<p>

- Ahn, o que é? – eu disse ainda sonolento.

- Desculpe acordá-lo senhor, mas eu queria lhe avisar que seus pais correm grande perigo.

- O QUE? – eu disse desesperado.

Um elfo doméstico havia me acordado para me avisar de que meus pais estavam em perigo? Um elfo?Que eu nem conhecia?

- Não se preocupe senhor, eles estão bem, mas correm perigo grave.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.

- Dobby meu senhor.

- Pois então Dobby, me conte essa história direito! O que está acontecendo? Como sabe disso?

- Sei disso pois meu dono planeja o ataque senhor. Só isso o que eu sei, desculpe-me incomodá-lo senhor, mas achei que devia lhe contar.

- Quem é seu dono Dobby?

- Não posso lhe dizer senhor, desculpe, desculpe, mas só por vir até aqui vou ter que me lavar em água fervente senhor.

- Por que veio então, Dobby?

- Porque não acho certo meu senhor fazer isso senhor, mas agora eu preciso ir senhor.

Então ele sumiu. Depois de me chamar de senhor umas quarenta vezes em menos de três minutos ele apenas desapareceu.

Não consegui mais dormir aquela noite, fiquei pensando no que o elfo disse e resolvi que quando recebesse permissão para sair da enfermaria, eu iria direto ao corujal.

* * *

><p>Quando Madame Pomfrey me liberou deviam ser mais ou menos umas oito horas da manhã. Cheguei ao salão comunal e ninguém prestara atenção, fui até o meu quarto e não havia ninguém lá, certamente estavam tomando café da manhã.<p>

Peguei uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e comecei a escrever:

_" Queridos Pai e Mãe, _

_Ontem a noite tive um sonho em que me alertavam de que vocês corriam grave perigo. Sei que sabem se cuidar, mas peço cautela, fiquei preocupado. Qualquer coisa me avisem, faço qualquer coisa por vocês. E mais uma vez, por favor, tomem cuidado, não quero que nada aconteça aos meus velhos._

_James P. "_

Peguei o pergaminho e fui para o corujal.

Escolhi uma coruja e mandei a carta.

Estava caminhando lentamente na volta. Quando passei pela estátua da bruxa de um olho só e vi uma coisa.

Snape com dois de seus amigos sonserinos idiotas. Yaxley e Dolohov. Yaxley era um menino loiro e magricela, com os cabelos na altura dos ombros e Dolohov, tinha cabelos castanhos e parecia um barril de cerveja amanteigada.

- Vocês viram a cara de Potter quando ele começou a cair? – disse Snape gargalhando.

- Regulus fez um bom trabalho desta vez. – Yaxley disse.

- E Potter caiu feito um patinho. – disse Dolohov – Mas agora vamos ao que interessa, Lucius disse que o Lorde das Trevas solicitou nossa presença.

Eu sabia! Ele era mesmo um comensal da morte! Filho de uma ogra!

- É, sentimos a marca arder. – Snape respondeu.

- Estranho, a minha não ardeu. – respondeu Dolohov.

- É porque você é inútil! – disse Yaxley.

Saquei minha varinha, pronto para um duelo. É o seguinte, eu ia travar o duelo. Sei que não tinha motivos, mas eles estavam ali, falando de Voldemort na minha frente. E ele chamou minha futura esposa de sangue-ruim.

- Vocês são uns idiotas sabia? – eu disse, calmo, saindo de traz da estátua.

Eles pararam e me olharam incrédulos.

- O que você faz aqui, Potter? Você não estava na enfermaria? – perguntou Snape.

- Sim, estava, mas recebi alta e resolvi mandar uma carta para meus pais, avisando que eu vou me casar. E quando estava voltando, encontro vocês. Olha, vocês estragaram meu dia com essas caras feias. – eu disse, me divertindo.

- Casar? – Snape estava preocupado – Casar com quem?

- Com quem você acha ranhoso? Com minha ruivinha! É claro! – se ela descobrisse que eu estava falando isso, não queria saber o que seria capaz de fazer.

Snape começou a bufar.

- Seu abusado! – ele disse como se fosse um rosnado. – SECTUMSEMPRA!

- Protego! – eu disse, rapidamente. Por pouco aquele feitiço não me atinge. - Reducto! – revidei. Por pouco Snape não consegue sair do caminho.

De repente vi algo que me garantiu a vitória. Aluado, almofadinhas e rabicho estavam atrás dos idiotas. Então eu sorri. Sirius fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieto, e assim fiz.

- Do que você está rindo, _Potter?_ – perguntou Yaxley.

- Ele está rindo porque vocês estão ferrados. – Disse almofadinhas, que agora passava no meio deles e se postava ao meu lado, junto com aluado e rabicho.

- Merda. – foi só o que Dolohov disse.

Então o duelo começou. Aluado duelava com Dolohov, que apesar de ser burro era um pouco bom em duelos. Sirius cuidava de Yaxley, e graças a Merlin, almofadinhas era muito melhor. Eu duelava com Snape.

Os pequenos comensais mandavam sem dó maldições imperdoáveis. Não revidávamos com elas, mas estávamos ganhando graças aos feitiços escudos. Rabicho observava atrás de uma estátua que ali havia.

- Expelliarmus! – aluado disse, e desarmou Dolohov. – Incarcerous! – e Dolohov foi preso por cordas.

Eu e Snape e Sirius e Yaxley ainda duelávamos, mas por pouco tempo. É o seguinte, Sirius era violento quando se tratava de inimigos.

- Deprimo! Estupefaça! – Sirius acabou com Yaxley.

- E agora Potter? Vai fugir? Vai chamar seus amiguinhos porque não consegue acabar comigo? Vai chamar sua _noiva_?

Aluado e Almofadinhas se olharam e riram. Eu me irritei.

- Expulso! – Snape voou. Fui até onde ele caiu. – SECTUMSEMPRA! – eu gritei.

Quando percebi, Snape estava sangrando. Seu corpo estava com buracos e ele gemia. Olhei para o lado, Yaxley estava parecido.

- O que fizemos? – perguntei.

- A gente se ferrou. – respondeu almofadinhas.

- Não necessariamente. – disse aluado. Ele se postou ao lado de Yaxley e começou a murmurar algo e o sangue que antes havia no chão voltou para seu corpo, depois Remus disse "enervate" para reanimá-lo. – Vá agora para a ala hospitalar Yaxley, ou você vai sofrer mais. – isso soou um tanto ameaçador, mas acho que era isso que Remus queria.

Então ele foi até Snape e fez o mesmo, só que dessa vez, deixou ele inconsciente mesmo ali no chão.

- Como vocês me acharam? – perguntei.

- Com o mapa, oras! – respondeu almofadinhas. – Fomos até a Ala Hospitalar e você não estava lá, então pegamos o mapa para te procurar, vimos você com os três patetas e viemos correndo.

- Ahn..

- James..Que história era aquela de noiva? – Peter perguntou.

Merda. Agora almofadinhas e aluado me olhavam com curiosidade.

- É o seguinte, - eu comecei a explicar. – quando eu encontrei Snape e os outros, ele me perguntou onde eu estava, e eu disse que estava mandando uma carta para meus pais avisando que estava noivo. Ele perguntou quem era a louca que ia querer casar comigo, e eu disse que era a Lily. Mas por favor! Não contem à ela, ela me mataria! E além do mais, eu só disse para provocar sabem..

- Essa foi boa pontas! – disse Sirius.

- Genial! – disse Peter.

- Isso foi irresponsável James. – disse aluado – Poderia ter dado errado, e ranhoso pode perguntar á Lily sobre isso.

- Esquece, se ele disser algo, ela não vai acreditar, eles estão brigados lembra? E além do mais, descobri quem enfeitiçou o balaço.

- Quem? – perguntou Sirius.

- Seu querido irmão Regulus.

* * *

><p>Fomos até o salão comunal resolvendo o modo que nos vingaríamos de Regulus.<p>

Sirius falava do irmão com tanto ódio, que nem eu entendia. Mas também não entendia o por que de Regulus ter se bandeado para o lado das trevas, e não entendia como Sirius poderia ser tão diferente de sua família, então acho que tudo bem.

Quando passamos pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, ela estava tentando quebrar a taça com a voz, tipo um soprano, o que só serviu para me deixar surdo por alguns segundos.

Marlene jogava Snap Explosivo com Paul e Lily, e parecia que estavam se divertindo bastante.

- James! – Marlene disse, quando me viu.

Lily olhou de canto, e só eu percebi que ela estava mordendo os lábios.

- Bom dia. – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Ei cara, você está melhor? – Paul perguntou.

- Sim, me sinto completamente revigorado. – falei piscando um dos olhos.

- Sabe como as meninas dessa escola se importam com você não sabe? – Paul disse, sorrindo enquanto eu ficava vermelho por causa de Lils – Então, elas te deixaram alguns presentes, como nem todas eram da Grifinória, eu tomei a liberdade de colocá-los em sua cama.

- Ahn, obrigada Paul.. – eu disse.

Então, sem mais nem menos, corri para o dormitório.

Em cima da minha cama tinha uma pilha de doces e outras coisas. Vários bilhetes escrito "espero que melhore, caso contrário terei de ir cuidar de você pessoalmente".

Fiquei horrorizado com aquilo.

Fui guardando os doces e jogando as cartas fora, rindo de umas e ficando com medo de outras. Encontrei até um sutiã embalado em papel de presente. O que diabos essas meninas tinham na cabeça?

Sirius entrou no quarto exatamente no momento em que eu jogava o dito cujo no lixo.

- Os elfos domésticos vão ficar com dó de levar para incinerar esse sutiã tão bonito. – ele disse, meio rindo.

- Então eu mesmo incinero! – eu disse.

Queimei o bendito sutiã e terminei de arrumar as coisas, então fui tomar banho.

Saí do banheiro e vi Marlene e Lily sentadas em minha cama conversando com os Marotos e Paul.

Estava sem camisa e com apenas uma calça jeans, secando os cabelos com a toalha.

- Nossa James, que saúde em.. – Marlene disse, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado.

- E você Lils, o que acha? – perguntei dando meu melhor sorriso maroto.

Ela revirou os olhos mas eu percebi que ficou um pouco corada.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – perguntei.

- Sobre o outro bendito Black dessa escola. – almofadinhas disse sério.

Senti um pouco de tensão no ar.

- E o que pretendemos fazer? – perguntei.

- Nos vingar. – disse Peter.

- Dã. – fiz uma careta idiota – Eu quis dizer nos vingar _como_ Peter?

- Ahn, claro.. – então ele ficou vermelho.

- Então? – disse eu.

- Não sabemos. – Lupin respondeu.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, que tal pararmos de nos preocupar um pouco e irmos até o lago? A final de contas, não temos nada melhor pra fazer. Ou algum de vocês tem outra idéia? – eu disse.

- Todos de acordo? – perguntou Marlene.

- Todos de acordo. – disse Sirius.

Marlene puxou Lils até ela ficar em pé, então todos se levantaram e rumamos ao lago.

A Lula estava agitada hoje, então sentamos embaixo da árvore denominada "árvore dos Marotos e da Lene" e ali ficamos.

Sirius começou a contar piadas que faziam todos rir, o ar estava fresco e o céu azul, um típico dia de verão, mas algo sempre estraga os bons momentos naquele castelo..

Regulus, Snape, Yaxley, Dolohov e Malfoy estavam caminhando em nossa direção.

- O que será que esses panacas querem? – disse Sirius.

- Vamos descobrir agora. – eu respondi.

Levantei e saquei minha varinha, vi almofadinhas e Lupin fazendo o mesmo.

Os sonserinos de merda caminhavam lentamente, e eu estava ficando perturbado e ansioso.

Finalmente eles chegaram perto o bastante, estavam à uns três metros de distância.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntei com a voz firme.

- Eu quero falar com a Evans, Potter. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Senti como se estivesse levado uma facada no rim.

- Você só fala com Lily quando ela te der permissão. – eu disse. – Lily?

Ela levantou-se lentamente e se postou ao meu lado.

- Estou aqui James.

Ual, isso deve ter irritado ranhoso. Ela _nunca_ me chamou de James antes. Marlene assoviou.

- Lily, posso falar com você um instante? – ele disse.

- Estou ouvindo. – ela respondeu secamente.

- Em particular.

- Tudo o que você tem a dizer pode ser dito na frente dos Marotos e de Marlene.

- Prefiro falar somente para você.

- Ora, você estará falando somente para mim, ou pretende dirigir sua palavra para mais algum deles? – essa doeu até em mim.

- Evans, não quero ter de usar a força. – ele disse agora, mas se encolheu um pouco.

- O QUÊ? – ela disse em tom irônico, e depois caiu na gargalhada.

Os sonserinos se olhavam sem saber o que fazer, enquanto eu, Sirius e Remus preparávamos nossas varinhas.

- Evans, eu acho que meu caro amigo Severus _quer falar com você._ – disse Malfoy.

- E eu acho, que eu não sou surda Lucius. Ouvi muito bem quando ranhoso disse que queria conversar.

Todos eles estavam inquietos, Snape estava ficando com um olhar furioso e Malfoy estreitava os olhos e dava um sorriso sinistro.

- Então eu acho que teremos de usar outros métodos para fazê-la ouvir. – Yaxley disse, enquanto olhava para as unhas.

- E eu acho – me intrometi na conversa – que está na hora de vocês se retirarem, caso contrário, Lupin não salvará vocês desta vez.

- Foi sorte, Potter. – Dolohov disse, cuspindo meu nome.

- Foi sorte minha ter encontrado vocês, caso contrário meu dia não teria sido tão divertido. Mas duas em um dia só? Não acham demais não?

Então Snape atacou.

Eu estava usando um feitiço de proteção não verbal, então não fui atingido.

Revidei sem dó e Snape saiu voando.

- Ainda acha sorte, ranhoso? – perguntei sorrindo.

Lily estava na frente de Peter e Marlene, com a varinha em punho.

- Snape não é de nada Potter, seu amigo gorducho poderia acabar com ele de olhos fechados.

- Então duele você comigo, Malfoy, aí veremos se Snape é ruim, ou eu sou muito bom. - falei com meu sorriso maroto.

- Se você insiste.. – ele foi dizendo e se virando, como se quisesse tirar o casaco, então voltou-se de frente para mim e gritou: - CONFRINGO!

- Finite! – eu disse, então seu feitiço foi extinto.

- Muito bem Potter, mas veremos se você consegue com um AVADA KED.. – mas eu o interrompi.

- DEPULSO! – então ele voou para longe, quando ele estatelou-se no chão, murmurei – Incarcerous. – e então ele estava inconsciente e preso.

- Quem será o próximo? – eu disse.

- Não se esqueça que também queremos brincar Potter. – disse Sirius atrás de mim, sorrindo.

- O próximo voluntário é seu almofadinhas.

Então, os covardes saíram correndo, abandonando Malfoy ali.

- Vocês são meus heróis! – Marlene disse, de olhos arregalados.

- Nada como um duelo quando não se tem nada para fazer. – Sirius disse.

- Concordo plenamente. – eu disse, indo bater em sua mão. – Acho que estou com fome.

- Vamos almoçar. – disse Marlene, colocando uma das mãos pela minha cintura.

Coloquei minha mão em seu pescoço e seguimos juntos. Lily estava quieta e almofadinhas reclamava de não ter podido participar da brincadeira.

* * *

><p>Depois de comermos fomos para o salão comunal e lá passamos o resto da tarde.<p>

- James, - disse rabicho – professor Binns não deu um trabalho para você e Sirius?

M-e-r-d-a. Fiquei boquiaberto e horrorizado quando Peter me lembrou.

Saí correndo em torno no salão comunal berrando "e agora? Remus me ajuda! Estou ferrado! Merlin me acuda!"

Todos riam da minha cara enquanto eu fazia isso.

Sirius não parecia muito preocupado.

- James..

- MERLIN! Preciso de ajuda! Binns vai me matar!

- JAMES CALA A BOCA! – Sirius disse.

Eu parei, olhei-o e sorri sem graça.

- Então.. eu surtei, mas juro que foi sem querer.

- James, todo mundo viu que você surtou. Mas não é isso, James, deixa pra lá esse trabalho! O que aquele fantasma fará conosco? Mais uma detenção? Já perdi a conta de quantas cumprimos James.

- Pensando por esse lado..

- Pensando bulhufas! Eu não ou fazer trabalho algum, se você vai é melhor se apressar. - Sirius disse,

- Almofadinhas, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de cumprir detenções esse ano. A Academia, esqueceu? Temos que ter 100% em tudo, ou pelo menos em quase tudo.

- James, uma detenção não vai fazer diferença.

Enquanto discutíamos Lily, Lene e Remus prestavam atenção.

- Eu farei o trabalho almofadinhas, se não quer, problema seu. – então virei as costas. – Lupin, você pode me emprestar suas anotações? – pedi.

- Claro James, volto em um segundo. – então ele sumiu escada acima.

- Vou ficar por lá mesmo. - disse me despedindo de Marlene e Lily, então fui para o dormitório.

Remus estava descendo, nos encontramos e eu peguei as anotações.

Sentei-me em minha cama e comecei a lê-las.

Acho que eu aprendia sobre as Rebeliões dos Duendes (XVII) dês do primeiro ano, mas mesmo assim foi difícil escrever o trabalho. Dois rolos de pergaminho não eram fáceis de escrever.

Quando deram onze horas da noite, eu ainda estava tentando me lembrar de alguns fatos para terminar de escrever o primeiro pergaminho, e os Marotos – junto com Paul – entraram no quarto.

Decidi ir terminar o trabalho na sala e deixá-los dormir.

Lily estava lá em baixo lendo em sua poltrona e nem percebeu quando cheguei e me deitei no sofá com os pergaminhos.

Deu meia-noite e eu ainda estava ali, porém, caindo de sono.

Escrevi mais umas duas linhas, então, ZzZzZ

* * *

><p>Quando acordei eram por volta da quatro horas da manhã, eu estava sem meus óculos e meu trabalho estava terminado. Achei estranho, então vi um bilhete ao meu lado:<p>

_" Querido Ogro,_

_Não vá se acostumando com vida boa e trabalhos prontos. Só terminei sua redação pois Lene veio me encher o saco, e além do mais, não faltava muito. Da próxima vez, deixo você se enrascar em História da Magia._

_Evans "_

Ual! Lily terminou meu trabalho!

Nota mental: Agradecer a Marlene no café da manhã.

Levantei-me, coloquei meus óculos, peguei meu trabalho e fui para o dormitório.

É o seguinte, eu estava morrendo de sono, então não coloquei meu pijama, apenas tirei minhas vestes e dormi só de cuecas.

Acordei – pela segunda vez naquele dia – com Sirius se jogando em cima de mim. Mas, ele se ferrou e saiu correndo com cara de nojo quando minhas cobertas caíram e ele percebeu que eu estava só de cuecas.

- Credo James! – ele disse, franzindo o nariz.

Eu ri e cobri a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Estou falando sério corno.

- É_ cervo. - _eu disse, mas saiu meio abafado por causa do travesseiro.

- Então, levante-se, temos que ir tomar café, vá logo tomar seu banho e te esperamos ali em baixo.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, me levantando e pegando minhas coisas – desço em quinze minutos.

Então almofadinhas desapareceu.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho normalmente, lavei os cabelos com meu xampu, e depois passei o condicionador, essas coisas.

Quando fui me olhar no espelho, quase morri.

Meu cabelo estava _rosa._

Eu estava tendo um surto psicótico ou algo do tipo.

Saí correndo do banheiro, vesti minhas roupas e fui direto lá para baixo.

- SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO! – gritei, apontando para almofadinhas.

Quando todos me viram, começaram a gargalhar.

Saí correndo atrás de Sirius, então ele saiu do salão comunal.

Segui esse cão infernal até os jardins, então ele caiu no chão, arfando.

- Sirius Black! – eu disse, quase rugindo de raiva.

- Já..Ja..James – então ele começou a gargalhar.

Pulei em cima de Sirius e puxei seus cabelos para trás.

- E agora cachorro, quem está rindo por último? – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Ai, ai, ai, pare com isso, ta doendo! – ele disse.

- Nananinanão.

- Por favooooooor Pontas! Foi uma brincadeira inocente! – ele disse, suplicando.

- Por quê você fez isso? – perguntei.

- Pra me vingar do travesseiro na cara daquele outro dia. – ele disse, segurando minhas mãos para que eu não puxasse mais.

- E como eu tiro isso da minha cabeça?

- Não tira! – ele disse, rindo.

- COMO NÂO TIRA?

- Sai sozinho!

- Em quanto tempo?

- Cinco dias! Uma semana no máximo.

Larguei Sirius no gramado e comecei a rir.

- Você é um completo panaca Sirius Black.

- Eu sei! – Ele respondeu, então ficamos alguns minutos ali, rindo.

- Venha pulguento, estou com fome. – eu disse, puxando-o pela mão.

Fomos para o salão principal e todos me olhavam enquanto eu passava, mas eles não ficavam só olhando, até daria pra agüentar todos me olhando, a final de contas, sou o lindo-e-gostoso-James-Pontas-Potter, mas nãaaaaaao, todos ficavam me olhando _e_ rindo.

Nos sentamos com nossos amigos na mesa da Grifinória e nem eles foram solidários, caíram na gargalhada.

Não liguei, coloquei ovos e salsichas no prato e comecei a comer.

- Ai James! – disse Lene – Você com certeza está.. uma coisa!

- Obrigado McKinnon, eu sei que sou o motivo de delírio para as mulheres. Ainda mais com esse cabelo.

Então eu sorri marotamente e passei a mão pelos cabelos. As pessoas riram ainda mais, só que dessa vez eu acompanhei.

* * *

><p>Até a terceira aula, todo mundo comentava sobre meu novo cabelo, mas durante o almoço isso já tinha acabado, Graças a Merlin.<p>

Quando nos sentamos para almoçar, Prof. McGonagall estava passando por perto, e não pode deixar de fazer um comentário:

- Olá Sr. Potter, vejo que agora você se juntou ao clube das meninas, não? Fico feliz por você, a final de contas, não temos muitos gays em Hogwarts. – então ela se foi.

E eu fiquei boquiaberto o almoço inteiro enquanto o salão comunal ria.

Novamente, a última aula do dia era de História da Magia.

Quando o Prof. Binns entrou na sala atravessando Mundungo Fletcher, todos percebemos que estava de mal humor.

Enquanto caminhava – ou melhor, flutuava – até o quadro, ele logo disse:

- Potter, Black, os trabalhos em cima da minha mesa nesse instante por favor.

Me levantei e fui postar meu trabalho onde ele pediu, enquanto Sirius fazia cara de bobo.

- Sr. Black, você não tem um trabalho pra entregar?

- Sabe o que é, Professor Binns? Sábado eu fiquei muito com James, e passei a noite em claro pensando em meu querido amigo. E ontem, eu fiquei o dia inteiro.. – então ele parou para pensar – é, fiquei o dia inteiro lendo sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes, que me interessei tanto e nem me toquei de que estava ficando tarde, então não deu tempo.

- Ah! Finalmente um aluno que realmente presta! Sem ofensa Remus, Lily. E então Sirius, nos conte um pouco da história!

Há! Eu já estava ficando perplexo com essas história, e ainda mais com o fato de Binns acreditar, mas disso Sirius não se safaria!

- Sabe o que é professor? – almofadinhas começou a dizer.

- Cale a boca Black! Você acha mesmo que caí nessa? Detenção para você! Evans, você pode supervisioná-lo hoje a noite pra mim? Quero três pergaminhos explicando as Rebeliões dos Duendes. PARA AMANHÃ! Quero que me entregue na primeira aula do dia, ou se preferir, no café da manhã.

Sirius apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou "fantasma estúpido", e só eu pude escutar.

Então Binns começou a aula, e como sempre, começou a falar de algo que eu nem sei o que era, pois no exato momento eu ele começou, eu dormi.

Marlene me acordou com uma lambida no rosto.

- Eca Marlene! – eu disse.

Ela riu então me chamou:

- James, sai loco dessa cadeira! A aula acabou!

Abri os olhos e olhei para os lados, éramos os únicos na sala, então fui obrigado a levantar,

- Obrigada por estragar o jogo perfeito dos Chudley Cannons!

- Desculpe belo adormecido, mas achei que você iria querer saber que uma coruja deixou uma carta para você no meio da aula, como Binns não percebeu, pois estava absorto na Guerra dos Gigantes, então eu resolvi guardar a carta para entregar no fim da aula, e esse momento é agora meu querido JP!

- Carta de quem? – perguntei curioso.

- De seus pais, eu não abri, pois você não me deu permissão, então não sei do que se trata.

- Vou abri-la no dormitório, vem comigo? – falei.

- Com toda certeza meu querido James. – então ela enganchou o braço no meu e assim fomos para o salão comunal.

Sirius e Lily estavam descendo rumo a alguma sala vazia para a detenção, coitado do pulguento, mas eu avisei.

Quando entrei no salão comunal, chamei Peter e Remus e fui direto para o dormitório.

Esperei todos entrarem e fechei a porta, então contei o que havia acontecido com aquele elfo.

- Como assim, ele apareceu do nada? – perguntou Marlene.

- É, eu estava dormindo e então ele me acordou, foi sinistro, mas ele disse que meus pais estavam em perigo, então quando fui liberado, mandei-lhes uma carta e acho que essa é a resposta.

- E está esperando o que para abrir o bendito envelope Pontas? – disse Lupin.

- Ok, relaxem.

Então eu o abri e comecei a ler alto:

_" Querido James,_

_Está tudo bem sim, porém, a pouco tempo não estava._

_Seu pai e eu estávamos passeando pelo Beco Diagonal quando comensais surgiram de todas as partes, tentamos nos defender, mas seu pai foi atingido. Ele agora está no St. Mungus e eu vim para casa pegar uma muda de roupas e responder sua carta. Por favor, filho, não se preocupe e não faça nada com a cabeça quente, estamos bem e juro que qualquer coisa avisamos._

_Seu pai e sua mãe. _

_OBS: Não preocupe seus amigos com isso James. "_

Quando terminei de ler, não pensei duas vezes e saí correndo.

Aluado, Marlene e Peter vieram atrás.

Corri para o escritório de Dumbledore, mas quando cheguei perto da gárgula, me toquei que não sabia a senha, então fui falando tudo o que me veio a cabeça.

- Firewhisky! Varinha de alcaçuz! Torta de caramelo! Gota de Limão! Suco de abóbora! – então a gárgula girou e eu entrei.

Por sorte meus amigos haviam chego exatamente nessa hora, se não eu o deixaria para fora.

Corri pela escada e não bati na porta ao entrar no escritório, Professor Dumbledore estava com sua fênix no braço, e só.

- Desculpe professor, chegar aqui à essa hora e sem avisar, mas eu preciso ir ao St. Mungus. – eu despejei.

Marlene, Remus e Peter estavam logo atrás, arfando.

- E porque você está tão desesperado James?

- Meu pai.. está.. no hospital. – eu disse, arfando.

- E o que aconteceu? – Alvo perguntou alarmado.

- Comensais.

- Receio que terei de deixá-lo ir.

- Preciso de Remus e Sirius professor, por favor.

Ele me olhou nos olhos me estudando por um bom tempo, então disse

- Tudo bem, Remus, pode ir buscá-lo, por favor? Creio que ele está sob detenção na sala 134 com Lily.

- Sim senhor. – disse aluado, então saiu correndo.

- Senhor, como faremos para ir até lá? - perguntei preocupado – Não podemos aparatar.

- Receio que seja verdade, então só lhe resta Pó de Flú. – então ele sorriu.

Aluado chegou com almofadinhas impressionantemente rápido, passagens secretas.

Dumbledore preparou a lareira e lá fomos nós, Hospital St. Mungus.

* * *

><p>Quando nós três já estávamos lá, cheguei até a recepção e pedi pelo Sr. Potter, ela me disse que ele estava na no quarto 17, andar número 4.<p>

Lá fomos nós. Corremos até o quarto andar, e perguntamos pelo quarto de meu pai, a moça me disse para ir enfrente e virar a próxima esquerda.

Quando encontramos o quarto, meu pai estava desacordado cheio de fios pelo corpo.

Entrei correndo com lágrimas nos olhos, então minha mãe me viu.

- James! Eu lhe disse para não se preocupar! O que está fazendo aqui? E o que aconteceu com teu cabelo?

- Sirius. - respondi, e então abracei-a. Senti lágrimas em meu ombro, então ela estava chorando.

- Como ele está? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Então ela nos separou e limpou as lágrimas.

- Olá Sirius, olá Remus. – ela disse, sem graça – desculpem por isso..

- Mãe, quer dizer, Sra. Potter, como ele está? – Sirius disse.

- Pode me chamar de mãe querido, sabe que é nosso filho agora. – então seus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar. – Enfim, ele não está muito bem, foi atingido por vários feitiços não verbais ao mesmo tempo, não deu para saber quais foram. O curandeiro disse que ele ficará bem, mas faz dois dias que ele não acorda.

O quê? Dois dias? Como _assim_?

- Por que não me contou nada mãe? Pretendia me deixar no escuro? – eu disse perplexo.

- Eu não queria que você se preocupasse James. Esse ano é o seu último em Hogwarts, não queríamos que isso te atrapalhasse.

- Meu pai está no_ hospital_! Como você não ia me contar uma coisa dessas? E se algo pior acontecesse? O que eu faria sem vocês mãe? – comecei a chorar.

- James, acalme-se! Me desculpe, mas eu achei que seria melhor assim!

- James, não fique assim, eles fizeram isso para o seu bem. – disse Remus, que agora afagava meu ombro.

- Querido, agora eu estou percebendo meu erro. Eu sei que você cresceu e já agüenta certas coisas, mas você tem que entender que vai continuar sendo meu menininho que pegava a vassoura do pai e saia voando pelado! Eu nunca vou querer preocupá-lo com nossos problemas! Quando você tiver seu filho, ou filha, você vai entender o que eu estou dizendo.

Nesse momento meu pai começou a tossir.

Corri para seu lado na cama, então ele abriu os olhos.

- Ei velho! – eu disse, com lagrimas nos olhos – Achei que você não agüentaria o tranco.

- O que? Ainda vôo melhor que você.

- Não vou falar nada apenas porque você está nessa cama coroa, se não, eu acabava contigo.

- Um filho com cabelos rosa nunca vai acabar comigo. - sorrimos.

- Como você está? - perguntei.

- Estou bem filho, não precisa se preocupar.

Olhei para trás, minha mãe estava chorando e Sirius passava um dos braços pelo ombro de aluado.

Chamei-os com um aceno de cabeça, e eles se juntaram a nós.

- Papi! – disse Sirius.

- Olá Sirius. – ele disse, enquanto ria.

- Sr. Potter. – disse Lupin, com um aceno.

Começamos a conversar, jogamos uma partida de snap explosivo e todos estavam meio queimados, então o curandeiro entrou no quarto.

- Muito bem! Vejo que recebeu visitas Sr. Potter.

- Meus garotos. – ele disse com orgulho.

- Eu vim aqui comunicar que o senhor passará esta noite em observação, mas será liberado amanhã durante o almoço. - Todos sorriram. – Bem, vou deixá-los a sós.

Então ele se retirou.

- Vocês, querem que eu e almofadinhas os deixemos a sós? – aluado perguntou.

- Não garotos, eu gosto da companhia de vocês.

- Pai, - eu comecei – se você e mamãe quiserem, eu fico aqui para ajudar a levá-lo para casa amanhã.

- Não filho, alguns amigos viram nos ajudar. – disse minha mãe. – E além do mais, creio que já está na hora de voltarem para a escola, não acham?

Olhei para meus amigos e Remus fez que sim com a cabeça, então suspirei e disse:

- Tudo bem. Mas mãe, não hesite em me chamar, nem se meu pai for atingido por uma almofada, está bem? Mande um patrono, uma coruja, um pombo, um cavalo, _qualquer coisa_, mas não deixe de me chamar.

- Prometo filho. – ela disse.

Então deu um beijo na testa de cada um, e no retiramos.

* * *

><p>Em menos de cinco minutos estávamos novamente ao castelo, indo para o dormitório.<p>

Ninguém falava nada, mas também, depois disso, como poderíamos?

Não havia ninguém no salão comunal, deviam ser umas três horas da manhã, todos estavam dormindo. Subimos direto para o quarto, nos trocamos e fomos dormir.

Foi um dia agitado, mas eu estava menos preocupado agora, por saber que meu pai estava bem.

Mas de uma coisa eu estava certo, iria me vingar.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram?<strong>

**Reviews por favor!**

**mesmo esquema, se tiver mais de cinco reviews até terça a noite, posto o próximo capítulo quarta!**

**Sugestões? Qualquer coisa? Deixem reviews! Sério, estou animada com essa fanfic! haha**

**É isso! Até sexta - ou quarta!**

**Beijinhos (:**


	5. Convites, discussões, sonhos e reuniões

_**O**i gente, como estão?_

_**E**u estou realmente decepcionada! Parece que minha fic não está agradando a muitos, não é? __Mas fico feliz que alguém tenha gostado!_

_**O**brigada a quem mandou review, significa muito pra mim!_

_**E** eu lembrei de uma coisa! Estava relendo a fic, para ter idéias de como continuá-la, e vi que no primeiro capítulo disse que esse ano os Marotos iriam ter o teste de aparatação, isso ocorre no sexto ano gente, desculpem! Mas é que na antiga fic, eles estavam no sexto ano e nem me liguei! Agora não vou mais mudar, mas eles são capazes de aparatar!_

**Jussara Soares**_: _eu particularmente queria estar no lugar de Sirius no momento! haha obrigada por acompanhar Flor s2

**ika chan**_: _Obrigada! Estou dando o máximo de mim para a fic! E realmente significa muito pra mim!

**Paula Strauch Costa**_: _Nem preciso dizer o que seus comentários significam pra mim, né? HAHA! Mas sério, obrigada de verdade! s2

_**A**qui está mais um capítulo, e eu espero realmente que vocês gostem!_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Convites, discussões, sonhos e reuniões.<strong>

Acordei no outro dia me sentindo exausto, parecia que eu tinha sido atacado por um bando de grindylows loucos.

Olhei para o relógio que havia em minha cabeceira e bocejei. Eram seis da manhã.

Não entendi o motivo de ter acordado tão cedo, mas sei que não consegui voltar a dormir, então fiz a única coisa que me restava: Fui para o banho.

Demorei bons quinze minutos, esfregando o cabelo rosa para ver se tinha solução, mas não tive sucesso.

Desci até o salão comunal com o dever de astronomia e comecei a resolvê-lo.

Meia hora se passou até eu terminá-lo, e agora, o que eu faria?

Decidi escrever uma carta para Hagrid, havia tempos que eu não via o grandalhão.

Peguei o pergaminho e a pena e comecei:

" _Hagrid,_

_Como você está grandalhão? Não nos vemos dês do primeiro dia de aula, você se importaria se eu fosse lhe fazer uma visita a noite? Abraços,_

_James P. "_

Enrolei o pergaminho e fui até o corujal.

A escola estava começando a ficar movimentada, por que as pessoas acordavam tão cedo? Nota mental: preciso comprar uma coruja no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Amarrei a carta no pé de uma bela coruja branca, e ela se foi.

Caminhei lentamente até o salão principal para tomar café. A mesa da Grifinória estava completamente deserta, me sentei sozinho e comecei a comer.

Alguns quartanistas haviam chego, mas não conversei com ninguém.

Terminei meu café mas ainda era muito cedo, sete horas no máximo, as aulas começavam as oito, então decidi ir até o jardim.

Fiquei andando por lá, observando a Lula, brincando com uns duendes que apareceram, essas coisas.

Não muito tempo havia se passado e então eu escutei alguém chamando por mim. Virei para ver quem era e vi Arthur Weasley. Ele era um setimanista da Grifinória, bem próximo dos garotos, e sua namorada Molly Prewett, vivia com Emmeline.

- Bom dia Arthur! – eu disse, cumprimentando-o.

- Bom dia James, como vai?

- Bem, obrigada.

Então ambos ficamos ali quietos.

- Ahn, então Arthur, o que te traz aqui? – perguntei.

- Ah! É verdade, estava me esquecendo, Alvo pediu para eu lhe chamar, ele disse que o assunto poderia ser de seu interesse, Marlene, Lily e os Marotos também foram chamados.

O que poderia ser de meu interesse? Hm..

- Obrigada por avisar Arthur. – sorri – Estou indo para lá.

- Por nada James. – ele sorriu.

Então eu fui em direção ao palácio.

Caminhei até chegar às gárgulas, murmurei a senha e subi as escadas.

Bati na porta antes de entrar, e elas se abriram.

Os Marotos, Lily e Marlene estavam em pé diante da mesa de Professor Dumbledore.

- Olá James. – disse ele.

- Como vai professor? – perguntei educadamente.

- Bem James, obrigada.

- Então, – eu disse, com as mãos nos bolsos – qual é o assunto?

- Junte-se aos seus amigos James. – disse Dumbledore.

Caminhei até eles e sorri.

- Muito bem, - começou Dumbledore. – eu tenho uma proposta para fazer. – todos ficaram ansiosos – É o seguinte: como todos sabem, estamos passando por tempos difíceis, Voldemort está forte, e cada vez mais bruxos estão partindo para o lado das trevas. Existe uma organização Chamada Ordem da Fênix, ela luta contra o mal no mundo bruxo. É uma organização secreta, criada por mim especialmente para combater o Lorde das Trevas. Vários aurores trabalham conosco, mas é um trabalho sem remuneração. Seus pais James, poderão lhe contar mais, a final de contas, eles fazem parte disso.

- Sim senhor, eu sei. – eu disse.

- Eu estou convidando-lhes para entrarem na Ordem. A final de contas, vocês já são maiores, e são meus melhores alunos. Não há mais ninguém nessa escola que irá receber o mesmo convite. Não agora, pelo menos. Mas voltando ao assunto, vocês, Marotos, são conhecidos pelas suas travessuras, por suas incríveis notas, habilidades, coragem e inteligência, mas acima de tudo, são conhecidos por sua lealdade. Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon, vocês são corajosas, inteligentes, belas e leais. Na verdade, não se diferenciam em nada dos garotos, a menos pelo fato de... bem, serem garotas. – todos riram – Enfim, suas qualidades seriam muito bem apreciadas na Ordem da Fênix. Mas entendam, vocês correm riscos, suas vidas não estarão a salvo nessa organização, mas vocês estariam protegendo famílias trouxas e bruxas, crianças e idosos. A Ordem está fraca, estamos sendo atacados com mais freqüência, como vocês podem ter percebido. Seu pai, James, foi atacado em uma missão da Ordem, e peço desculpas. – assenti, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos – Mas a decisão é de vocês, não precisam responder agora, darei todo o tempo que vocês quiserem para decidir, mas esse é o recado.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de falar, Sirius não hesitou.

- Eu aceito. – ele disse, sério.

Olhei para ele incrédulo, e agora ele estava sorrindo.

Durante cinco segundos, eu pensei sobre isso, então me pronuncie:

- Eu topo também.

- Como um Maroto, eu devo aceitar sua oferta Professor Dumbledore. – Remus disse sorrindo.

Eu estava com um sorriso que ia de um lado ao outro do rosto, e Dumbledore, pelo que eu via, também.

- Têm certeza garotos? Vocês conhecem os perigos tampouco conhecem as conseqüências.

- Sim senhor. – disse Sirius, e eu e Remus assentimos.

- Bem, então tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é: Bem vindos a Ordem da Fênix. – nós três sorrimos, ignorando totalmente o fato de Peter ter permanecido quieto a conversa inteira. – E quanto aos outros, Lily, Marlene e Peter, vocês tem todo o tempo que precisarem, quando decidirem venham falar comigo.

- Professor Dumbledore, - começou Marlene – eu já me decidi.

Fiquei com um frio na barriga quando escutei Marlene falar, não queria minha melhor amiga exposta a isso, missões perigosas, Comensais da Morte.

- Qual é sua decisão, minha querida?

Gelei por dentro.

- Eu aceito. – ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu fiquei boquiaberto, literalmente, e Sirius também. Remus apenas sorriu.

- Eu.. eu não vou deixar para depois o que posso fazer agora. – disse Lily para si mesma. – Eu aceito também.

BUMMM! Se eu não queria Marlene participando disso, a minha cara quando Lily disse que aceitaria não foi das melhores.

Dumbledore estava sorrindo, mas então ele se lembrou de Peter:

- E você, Pettigrew, não quer pronunciar-se agora, como seus amigos?

Peter parecia que estava em outro mundo, ele olhou para cada um de nós, mordeu o lábio e então disse:

- Eu vou também, oras.

Parecia que estava escrito em sua testa " Por que Merlin eu tinha que ser um Maroto? ", e pelo jeito, todos perceberam.

- Muito bem. – disse Dumbledore batendo palma – Já que todos estão de acordo, Bem vindos.

Sorrimos e agradecemos.

- Agora – Alvo começou novamente – creio que vocês estão atrasados para a aula, então sugiro que corram. – ele sorriu e nós nos retiramos

* * *

><p>Passamos o dia todo falando sobre isso, e Peter não deu sinal de vida depois do almoço, nem os panacas sonserinos.<p>

Enquanto comíamos, recebi uma carta de Hagrid dizendo que hoje não daria certo, pois ele estaria ocupado na floresta, mas que poderíamos marcar outro dia.

Fomos avisados que no próximo final de semana poderíamos visitar Hogsmeade, e estávamos planejando o que fazer, apesar de ainda faltarem quatro dias.

- Que tal abastecermos nossos suprimentos da Zonko's? Não fizemos nenhuma brincadeira marota esse ano ainda.. – disse almofadinhas.

- Ótima idéia! E eu tenho que comprar uma coruja.. – eu disse, sorrindo.

Marlene e Lily tinham se metido em algum lugar de Hogwarts e não estavam conosco, pois se estivessem, tenho certeza que a essa hora estariam revirando os olhos.

- Estou precisando tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. – Sirius disse, desanimado.

- Teremos tempo para fazer isso, meu caro Sirius Black. – eu disse piscando.

Ficamos Ali no salão comunal até mais ou menos onze horas da noite, Marlene e Lily já haviam chego, mas rabicho não.

- Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com rabicho? – disse Remus, que acabara de voltar do dormitório.

- Não o vi hoje dês do almoço. – Lily disse, dando de ombros.

- Eu até diria que ele poderia estar com uma garota, mas eu _realmente_ não acredito nisso. – Sirius disse, zombando de Peter.

- Cale a boca Black! – disse Lily, defendendo o pequeno rato de rabo curto mais conhecido como Peter – Peter tem plena capacidade de ter uma namorada _sim_! Mas _felizmente_, Peter não é como você e o imbecíl do Potter, que saem por aí pegando qualquer uma que abra as pernas. – ual.

- Ei! – eu disse incrédulo – Não me meta no meio! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – me levantei do sofá.

- E por acaso eu disse alguma mentira Sr. Pego-todas-as-galinhas-de-Hogwarts? – ela disse, levantando-se também e colocando uma mão na cintura.

Fiquei boquiaberto e Sirius começou a gargalhar mas ninguém prestou atenção.

- Por quê você sempre tem que me meter na história, Evans? Não é o suficiente me humilhar todos os dias? Pelo jeito não, mas sabe, não importa. – eu comecei com um tom de voz alto, mas quando estava terminando, eu fui falando mais baixo, mais baixo, até começar a sussurrar.

Lily não sabia o que fazer, estava na cara.

- Você..você..argh! – ela disse, então me deu um soco, _na cara_.

É isso aí, doeu bastante. Apesar de Lily parecer uma garota fracote e frágil, ela não era nada disso.

- Ai! – eu disse, passando a mão onde ela tinha batido.

- Evans, deixe de ser maluca! – disse Sirius, entrando na minha frente.

- Não se intrometa Black! – ela avisou.

- Cale a boca Lily! Deixe de ser assim! O que James te fez? – ele estava bem próximo dela.

- JAMES NASCEU! – ela disse.

Isso realmente doeu em mim, mas eu não podia demonstrar, continuei com a incredulidade no rosto.

- Black! – agora Marlene levantava-se – Não fale assim com Lily!

- Ou o quê McKinnon? Vai me meter a mão na cara como sua querida amiga fez com James?

- Não ouse falar assim comigo.. – ela disse, cerrando os punhos e estreitando os olhos.

- Eu não tem como ousar fazer uma coisa que eu já fiz, Lene. – Sirius disse, provocando-a.

- Você e Potter se merecem! – ela disse.

- E você e Lily também! – eu disse.

Então, nós quatro saímos bufando do salão comunal rumando aos dormitórios.

Cheguei lá em cima e chutei o armário com força, Sirius estava quase arrancando seus cabelos.

- Eu..odeio..McKinnon! – ele disse, enquanto começava a rosnar.

- Evans..fede! – eu disse.

Nos jogamos em nossas camas e enfiamos a cara no travesseiro.

Ficamos um belo tempo ali, sem falar nada, até escutar alguém chegar. Fui olhar para ver quem era, e Paul estava tentando entrar sorrateiramente no banheiro para que ninguém o visse todo descabelado e com uma bela marca de batom no colarinho.

- Tentando se esconder Collins? – perguntei, ainda com a cara no travesseiro.

Ele murmurou algo que eu não entendi, então respondeu:

- Não, é só que.. preciso fazer xixi, boa noite.

Ele praticamente pulou para dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta.

Quando me virei para olhar almofadinhas, ele estava tirando a cama do travesseiro e sentando na cama.

- Eu juro, que se eu olhar para a cara de Marlene hoje novamente, eu vou socar ela. – ele disse muito sério.

Comecei a rir, então ele me olhou e, eu acho, percebeu o quão estúpido soou e começou a rir também.

- Como elas podem ser assim? – murmurei para mim mesmo.

- Como podem sempre querer ter razão em tudo? – ele respondeu para si mesmo.

Joguei-me de costas na cama e fiquei ali, observando o teto de braços abertos, apenas pensando no que Lily dissera.

"_Cale a boca Lily! Deixe de ser assim! O que James te fez?"_

"_JAMES NASCEU!"_

Isso ecoou na minha cabeça até eu pegar no sono.

* * *

><p>Eu estava em uma casa, uma bela casa, a propósito.<p>

Ouvi uma mulher cantando uma música de ninar, mas não sei para quem era. Pelo tom de sua voz dava para ver que ela esteve chorando.

Segui a voz até um quarto, quando fui espiar, ali havia uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Espere, aquela.. aquela era Lily! Só que, mais velha? Ela estava diferente, com uma expressão madura, preocupada..

Ela me viu na soleira da porta então abriu um sorriso, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

" James.. " ela disse, ternamente.

Instantaneamente eu sorri.

Será que era o futuro? Ou eu estava apenas imaginando?

Ela tinha nos braços um pequeno embrulho, cheguei mais perto para ver o que era, e um pequeno bebê de cabelos extremamente pretos como os meus estava dormindo como um anjo.

" Onde está Sirius? " ela perguntou. Percebi preocupação em sua voz.

" Eu sinceramente não sei. " respondi.

Ela me olhou, analisando cada parte que seus olhos conseguiam enxergar, então uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. Corri para limpá-la e abracei-a, tomando cuidado para não machucar a criança.

" Eu te amo. " Ela disse, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

" Eu também te amo, Lírio. " eu disse.

" Se algo nos acontecer, o que farão com Harry? " ela disse, com medo na voz.

" Nada vai acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui. " respondi, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Lembrei-me que no quinto ano, eu contei a Sirius que quando eu tivesse um filho, seu nome seria Harry. É um nome audacioso, em minha opinião, eu realmente não sei o significado, mas Harry era o meu nome predileto, depois de Lily Potter.

" James, estão atrás de nós, um dia irão nos achar, veja o que aconteceu com Marlene." Quando pronunciou esse nome, escorreram lágrimas de seus olhos. " Farão pior conosco. Não quero Harry na casa de um desconhecido, como aconteceu com Hermione. "

Hermione.. Esse nome me era familiar..

" Lily, acalme-se, nada vai acontecer. " eu disse aquilo, mas não confiei em mim mesmo.

Eu estava sentindo que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

" Sirius esta abalado James, ele tem que voltar, não suportarei perdê-lo. " Lily disse, com a voz embargada. " Ainda não me acostumei com o fato de Marlene ter.. Ter partido. "

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Marlene havia morrido? Não pode. Marlene é imortal, ela não podia partir antes de mim.

Eu realmente esperava que isso fosse fruto de minha imaginação, pois se o futuro era isto, eu preferia morrer agora.

" Lily, " eu disse, puxando seu rosto até estarmos nos olhando nos olhos. " nada vai acontecer com você, nem com Harry, nem com Sirius. Somos uma família, e famílias não se separam. "

" Mas Marlene se foi! " ela disse, agora chorando de verdade.

" Não Lily, Marlene não se foi. Eu tenho certeza que ela está por aí, com seu jeito teimoso e mandão nos protegendo. " falei, forçando um sorriso.

Harry abriu os olhos, que eram incrivelmente verdes como os de Lily.

" A única coisa que ele puxou de mim foram os olhos.." ela murmurou, quase que com um sorriso.

" Os olhos mais lindos do planeta, depois dos seus. "

Então ela sorriu. Foi como se cada parte do meu corpo reagisse com aquele sorriso, foi como se eu tivesse ganhado forças extras para poder enfrentar uma legião de Comensais da Morte de uma só vez.

Meu filho. Agora a ficha caiu. Harry era meu filho. Meu e de Lily.

Quando ela percebeu que eu não tirava os olhos de Harry, Lily o entregou a mim.

Imediatamente o pequeno abriu um sorriso com apenas dois dentes, foi a cena mais maravilhosa de minha vida, como se todos os meus problemas sumissem em uma questão de segundos, como se só nós três existíssemos.

Lily aproximou-se de nós, e murmurou " Os dois homens de minha vida "

Então ela se transformou. Não entendi como, apenas sei que Lily não era Lily.

No lugar de suas esmeraldas apareceram rubis, grandes olhos vermelhos ali estavam, um capuz preto cobriu sua cabeça, então com um sorriso adorável que só Lily sabia dar, ela gritou "AVADA KEDAVRA" apontando sua varinha branca como um osso direto em meu peito.

- Ual. – eu murmurei, sentando-me na cama ofegante e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Olhei no relógio, sete e meia. Eu estava atrasado.

Aparentemente Sirius – que era o único que ainda dormia, escutou quando eu falei e agora estava acordando.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, tentando abrir os olhos.

- Eu tive um sonho.. Melhor: eu tive um pesadelo em que Lily me matou.

Com a última palavra ele definitivamente despertou.

- O QUÊ? – ele perguntou.

- Foi só um sonho.. – eu disse, mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

- Um pesadelo James, _foi só um pesadelo_. – ele disse.

- Sim. – eu murmurei, tentando me acalmar.

- Vou pro banho. – almofadinhas disse, levantando-se e se espreguiçando.

- Não vai mesmo. – eu disse, então corri para o banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Ouvi Sirius murmurar "veado imbecil" e se jogar na cama novamente.

Liguei o chuveiro e tirei meu pijama, eu definitivamente precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Fiz o procedimento normal, que incluiu sabonete, xampu e condicionador, apesar de ter demorado um pouco mais.

Fui direto para o salão comunal verificar se alguém ainda estava lá, e a resposta foi não. Faltavam quinze minutos para a aula começar, não daria tempo de tomar um café da manhã descente. Encaminhei-me até o salão principal, onde não havia mais quase ninguém, e peguei duas torradas.

Fui caminhando lentamente até a Torre de Astronomia, onde seria minha primeira aula.

Devorei as torradas em questão de segundos, acho que se eu pudesse, comeria um hipogrifo inteiro, com a fome que eu estava.

Todos já estavam na torre, exceto Sirius. Fui ao encontro de Remus e Peter, então me toquei:

- Bom dia. – disse para os dois – Pete, onde você esteve ontem?

- Ahn.. – ele começou a dizer.

- Peter me disse que ficou com os lufanos ontem, o dia todo. – Lupin disse, com dúvida na voz.

- Com os lufanos? – eu disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas – Você tem até o fim da aula para me falar a verdade rato, se não teremos de realizar uma reunião de Marotos. – eu disse, piscando.

Rabicho ficou branco na hora e Remus deu risada. Six entrou correndo na sala, com o nó da gravata pela metade e pasta de dente nas vestes.

- Adotando um novo estilo Black? – eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Cale-se Potter. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Sentamos em nossas cadeiras e esperamos a professora Sinistra chegar.

Ela chegou ao mesmo tempo em que Evans e McKinnon. Sim, eu iria chamá-las assim de hoje em diante.

Quando entraram, as duas ogras cumprimentaram apenas Remus e Peter, nem sequer olharam para mim e Sirius.

- Bom dia turma. – disse a professora.

- Bom dia. – todos falaram em uníssono.

- Bem, hoje eu quero que vocês escrevam uma redação sobre o alinhamento dos planetas, que ocorrerá mês que vem. – ela disse com um grande entusiasmo na voz.

Todos pegaram suas penas e pergaminhos, e começaram a trabalhar.

Apesar de estar escrevendo, não consegui me concentrar, pois minha cabeça estava ocupada com centenas de outras coisas.

Eu precisava marcar o primeiro treino do time, eu precisava me vingar de Regulus, eu precisava descobrir quem feriu meu pai e cortar-lhe os dedos lentamente com o feitiço Diffindo, eu precisava pensar na primeira brincadeira que eu e os Marotos faríamos, eu tinha tanta coisa ocupando meu cérebro no momento, mas o que mais estava me intrigando era aquele sonho.

- Muito bem classe. – a professora disse – Me entreguem os pergaminhos na próxima aula. Obrigado e tenham um bom dia.

Todos estavam se retirando, então eu olhei para meu pergaminho para examinar como ia meu texto.

Eu tinha um texto completo, graças a Merlin.

Saí da sala ao lado de Sirius, ambos estavam quietos.

Me lembrei de que precisava saber a verdade sobre o que Peter fez ontem, então fiz meia volta e o procurei em meio a multidão de alunos que ainda saia da Torre de Astronomia. Ele não estava ali, Remus estava sozinho.

- Onde está Peter? – perguntei enquanto me aproximava com Sirius atrás de mim.

- Achei que estivesse com você. – Remus respondeu.

- Ele fugiu. – eu disse sorrindo. – Isso quer dizer, que teremos uma reunião dos Marotos hoje a noite.

Nesse exato momento uma coruja veio voando em minha direção, me abaixei para não ser atingido pela coisa bicuda e cheia de penas, então ela largou a carta sobre minha cabeça. Abri-a e comecei a ler:

" _Querida titica de hipogrifo,_

_Teremos patrulha hoje a noite, espero você nove em ponto no salão comunal, não se atrase._

_Evans "_

Olhei para os marotos e corrigi minha frase anterior:

- Quero dizer, amanhã a noite. – então fomos andando.

* * *

><p>Quando terminaram as aulas daquela terça-feira, fomos direto para o salão comunal.<p>

Já estávamos ali havia um tempo.

- Sirius, - começou Peter – você disse que me ensinaria a voar esse ano..

- Peter, entenda uma coisa: eu disse que eu ia _tentar_ te ensinar esse ano. Sinceramente, eu acho que você não tem mais jeito amigão. – Sirius disse, dando de ombros.

Peter ficou quieto e cabisbaixo.

- Peter, relaxe, você vai conseguir cara. – eu disse, tentando animá-lo, mas não funcionou.

- Potter, está na hora. – me virei e vi Lily.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, levantando-me de minha poltrona – Até mais babacas.

Então saímos porta afora.

Caminhamos em silêncio durante um bom tempo, até vermos no quarto andar um casal de quintanistas da Corvinal.

- Ei, - começou Lily – já passou do horário de estarem em seus dormitórios. – ela disse, encarando-os.

Eles haviam parado de se agarrar, e nos olhavam incrédulos.

- Ma-mas.. – a menina começou a dizer.

- Mas nada, subam ou levarão detenções, a escolha é de vocês. – eu disse, dando de ombros.

Então sem em protestar, os dois subiram rumo à torre oeste.

Enquanto eles subiam, Lily me olhou ainda com as mãos na cintura.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Eles teriam me obedecido se você não tivesse se intrometido.

- Mas eles obedeceram não foi? Então, qual o problema? – perguntei.

- Você é um babaca Potter. – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Por Merlin, eu não tenho que te agüentar Evans. – eu disse, me virando e indo em direção a um lugar onde ninguém – exceto Sirius e Remus – me encontraria.

- Onde você vai? – ela perguntou, mas sua voz soou meio distante, pois eu já estava um pouco longe.

- Vou onde você não possa encher meu saco. – eu disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e me retirando.

Olhei para trás e Lily estava boquiaberta, dei de ombros e continuei andando.

Eu odiava me sentir assim, eu odiava desapontá-la, mas o que eu podia fazer? Se alguém olhasse em meu solhos agora, veria somente angústia, nada mais.

Andei como se eu estivesse indo para a Torre de Astronomia, mas um lance de escadas antes me virei para ver se não tinha ninguém vindo, então virei a direita e me deparei com uma parede, só.

Mas graças ao Mapa do Maroto eu sabia o que havia atrás da parede.

- Penas de hipogrifo. – eu disse, então ali apareceram duas maçanetas douradas.

Girei-as e entrei na sala privativa dos Marotos.

Era uma enorme sala, que continha uma estante de livros de magia, uma escrivaninha, um par de sofás e um armário com Firewhisky e doces e uma incrível janela que ocupada a parede do lado direito completa. A vista era magnífica, dava para o lago e as montanhas, realmente relaxante.

Eu vinha até aqui dês do quarto ano, quando queria pensar, refletir sobre as coisas. Dês do início do ano letivo eu não vinha aqui, realmente sentia falta do lugar.

Tirei a camisa e me joguei no sofá só de meias, comecei a pensar em Lily.

Por que ela era assim? Pra quê tanto ódio? Cinco anos me tratando assim, será que eu havia feito algo errado? Mas não importa, não vou desistir. Último ano, eu fiz uma promessa.

Suspirei então me ajeitei no sofá, decidi passar a noite ali.

Tirei meus óculos e fechei os olhos, fiquei pensando no sonho, em como Lily estava linda, em como ela era carinhosa e doce comigo, em Harry. Parte de nós dois com aqueles lindos olhos e meus cabelos pretos, ele era perfeito. Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Então cheguei a conclusão de que com certeza era fruto de minha imaginação, Lily Evans nunca me trataria daquele jeito, e Marlene.. Marlene McKinnon não podia morrer.

Fiquei pensando nisso até adormecer, e felizmente, não sonhei com nada.

* * *

><p>Acordei no dia seguinte com um pouco de dor no pescoço. Aparentemente dormir com a cabeça no braço do sofá não fazia muito bem.<p>

Vesti minha camisa, coloquei meus óculos e os sapatos. Estava na hora da aula.

Saí da sala caminhando um pouco mais rápido que o comum, fui direto para o Salão Principal.

Todos estavam sentados nas mesas tomando café, caminhei até lá e me sentei ao lado de almofadinhas.

- Onde esteve? – ele perguntou.

- Pensando. – respondi enquanto pegava uma torrada.

- Pensando onde?

Olhei para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e disse:

- Em um lugar um tanto... escondido. – eu disse.

Ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer, pois não me perguntou mais nada.

Remus não me deu bom dia, creio eu porque ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Hoje nosso primeiro horário era vago, pois nenhum de nós – a não ser Peter – fazia aula de estudo dos Trouxas.

Quando terminamos de comer fomos para o lugar de sempre: Jardim.

Nenhuma das garotas estava conosco.

- Então, quando vocês acham que teremos uma missão? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não sei.. espero que logo, mal posso esperar. – eu disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- James, - começou aluado – você não acha que deveria avisar seus pais? Sabe, que você entrou para a Ordem.

Holly shit!

- Nossa! – eu disse – Obrigada por me lembrar Remus! – então eu saí debaixo da sobra da árvore e corri para o salão comunal.

Subi as escadas como se estivesse com fogo nas calças. Peguei um pergaminho e uma pena, sentei em minha cama e comecei a escrever:

" _Queridos Pai e Mãe,_

_Antes de qualquer coisa, como estão? Eu estou bem._

_Pai, o senhor como está? Descobriu quem lhe azarou?_

_Então, estou escrevendo para lhes contar uma coisa._

_Mamãe, não se preocupe, não se descabele e, _por favor_, não ponha a culpa em Professor Dumbledore._

_Eu, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily e Marlene entramos para a Ordem da Fênix. _

_Estou realmente feliz por isso, e eu não quero preocupá-los, mas achei melhor que soubessem por mim._

_Enfim, era isso._

_Fiquem com Merlin, amo vocês. _

_James P. "_

Enrolei o pergaminho e fui até o corujal. Merlin, eu preciso mesmo de uma coruja.

Quando eu entrei lá, ouvi alguém chorar, procurei para saber quem era, e Lily estava ali.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, com a voz embargada.

- Sim. – ela respondeu enquanto secava as lágrimas.

- Precisa de algo?

- Só preciso que você me deixe em paz, Potter. – ela disse, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

Suspirei então fui para o outro lado da torre, peguei uma coruja qualquer, dei-lhe instruções de para quem ela devia entregar a carta, então ela partiu.

Dei uma última olhada em Lily, e ela continuava chorando, fiquei cabisbaixo com a cena, tive uma imensa vontade de confortá-la, consolá-la, mas desisti, pois eu realmente tinha amor à vida.

Já estava na hora da segunda aula, mas eu precisava de um banho, então ao invés de ir para a sala do professor Slughorn eu fui para o meu dormitório.

Tomei um banho realmente demorado, pois fiquei pensando em Lily.

Ultimamente ela estava ocupando minha mente mais do que o normal - que já era muito.

Coloquei um aviso no quadro da Grifinória: sabádo: primeiro treino de quadribol, oito horas no campo.

* * *

><p>O dia passou rápido. Fui dormir cedo, e na sexta-feira tive de ficar o dia todo fazendo relatórios para a monitoria.<p>

A noite chegou mais depressa do que o esperado. Rabicho estava realmente estranho. Nove horas tínhamos de estar na orla da Floresta Negra, pois haveria a reunião dos Marotos.

Quando deram oito horas, Remus saiu do salão comunal, seguido por rabicho. Sirius e eu, como de costume, ficamos ali para que ninguém desconfiasse. Subimos bocejando para que todos achassem que iríamos dormir, então pegamos a capa e saímos.

Os dois nos esperavam exatamente onde fora combinado, perto da pedra que se parecia com a cabeça de um pégasus.

- Muito bem. – eu fui dizendo enquanto caminhava com Sirius para junto deles – Todos para a clareira, por favor. – eu disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Remus e Sirius riram com o comentário, mas rabicho começou a morder as unhas, nervoso.

Caminhamos com nossas varinhas acesas mais ou menos uns duzentos metros. Ali havia quatro troncos que formavam um círculo, um círculo não, um quadrado. No meio havia uma fogueira com chamas roxas, algo de minha autoria, devo admitir.

Cada um sentou-se em um dos troncos, então a reunião começou:

- Muito bem, - disse almofadinhas – no meu bolso do lado direito tenho um frasco de Veritasserum, do lado esquerdo, uma garrafa de Firewhisky. – eu sorri – Sugiro que você fale a verdade Pettigrew, ou sofrerá as conseqüências, que serão: lhe daremos o veritasserum e perguntaremos onde você esteve, você certamente vai responder, então, iremos embora e largaremos você aqui na floresta, _sem varinha_. Você escolhe. – então almofadinhas deu de ombros.

Remus e eu começamos a rir silenciosamente com a cara que Peter fez, foi realmente indescritível, ali havia horror, medo, surpresa e uma centena de outros sentimentos.

- Vocês não teriam coragem! – rabicho exclamou, indignado.

- Quer pagar para ver? – perguntei com um sorriso maroto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Remus? – agora Peter olhava suplicante para Lupin, que ergueu os braços e deu de ombros com um sorriso.

- Então rabicho, você já sabe quais são suas opções. – disse Sirius, tirando a garrafa de firewhisky do bolso, tomando um gole e me passando-a.

Peter encarou cada um de nós, então disse:

- Não vou contar. – e cruzou os braços.

Remus caiu na gargalhada junto comigo, e Sirius que estava tomando um gole de bebida cuspiu-a na cara de Peter.

- Tem certeza Peter? – Six perguntou com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

- Te..te..tenho! – disse Peter gaguejando enquanto passava a manga das vestes no rosto para tirar a bebida. – Vocês não têm que saber de tudo o que eu faço!

De onde ele havia tirado coragem? Adoraria saber.

Então, nós três levantamos e ficamos a frente de Peter. Ele começou a olhar para os lados sem saber o que fazer, cada um de nós o encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

Remus tinha nas mãos o frasco de veritasserum, Sirius a garrafa de firewhisky, que já estava pela metade e eu, bem, eu estava com a mão estendida, onde Peter depositou sua varinha relutante.

- Boa sorte. – nós três dissemos em uníssono, e nos cobrimos com a capa.

- Voltem aqui! – Peter disse desesperado. – Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo!

Começamos a gargalhar alto, e rabicho não parava de perguntar onde estávamos.

- Tchau Peter. – eu disse, então saímos correndo da floresta, o deixando ali na clareira sozinho e sem defesa.

Não faríamos isso se Peter corresse grave perigo, com certeza não. Mas o que podia acontecer com ele? No máximo chegaria ao dormitório com algumas das flechas dos centauros depositadas em seu traseiro horrível.

Quando chegamos a pedra na orla da floresta, tiramos a capa e saímos rindo. Sirius e eu quase caindo de bêbados, e aluado, bem, aluado menos cozido do que nós.

Fomos andando até o salão comunal, dissemos a senha e o quadro girou.

Não conseguimos falar nada dês do momento em que colocamos a capa, até agora uns quinze minutos haviam se passado e a única coisa que havíamos feito era rir.

- Onde estavam? – Marlene e Lily perguntaram juntas.

Pelo jeito elas estavam nos esperando ali, é.

- Já passou da hora de dormir. – Lily acrescentou.

- Então por que não está em sua bela cama, Lírio? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque estávamos preocupadas. – disse Marlene.

- E além do mais, Marlene me proibiu de subir até ver vocês cruzando a porta, então, agora que estão aqui, boa noite. – ela disse, arrumando o short do pijama e caminhando até as escadas. – Espera, - ela disse, parando de andar e se virando – onde está Peter?

Aluado e almofadinhas voltaram a gargalhar.

- Ele está, hm, ele foi.. - eu disse, pensando em uma desculpa. – cozinha.

- Hm, ok. – ela disse, boa noite.

Então Lily subiu.

Marlene esperou até ouvir a porta bater, então colocou a mão na cintura e disse:

- Ok Marotos, agora a verdade: Onde está Peter e porque estão bêbados?

Não agüentei e comecei a rir junto com os dois patetas. Ficamos uns três minutos rindo incontrolavelmente, até Marlene bater o pé e mandar-nos ficar quietos.

- Estou esperando. – ela disse.

- Ok, mas jure solenemente não contar nada para Evans. – eu disse, agora serio.

- Eu juro solenemente pelos pêlos de minha sobrancelha não contar nada para Lily.

- Ok, pontas, faça as honras. – almofadinhas disse, sentando-se no sofá.

Aluado e Lene fizeram o mesmo, então comecei a contar. Lene não abriu a boca durante todo o tempo, e Sirius e Remus não pararam de rir.

Quando terminei ela se matou de rir conosco.

- E agora? – ela perguntou entre risos, limpando uma lágrima que havia caído de seu rosto.

- Agora vamos dormir, algo me diz que ele demorará a chegar. – eu disse, me levantando e sorrindo.

- Boa noite minha pequena. – eu disse, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Boa noite capitão, - ela disse, me dando um abraço. – Boa noite meninos. – então ela piscou para Remus e Sirius e se foi.

Subimos as escadas até o dormitório e fomos dormir rindo naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui está gente! Espero que gostem! Me ajudem a divulgar e mandem reviews, please!<strong>

**Se cuidem, s2**


	6. AVISO!

Oi gente ;3

Estou aqui pra pedir desculpas ):

É o seguinte: eu não sei quando vou postar o próximo capítulo da fic, devido a minha nova escola ;/

Sou aluna bolsista e o ensino lá é muito puxado, ainda não me acostumei e fico estudando como louca ;s

Prometo que não vou abandoná-la, mas se alguém a lê já está informado.

Muitos beijos e não me odeiem (:


	7. Quadribol, Corujas, algo além do esperad

**6. Quadribol, Corujas e algo além do esperado**

Escutei um barulho de uma porta sendo fechada rapidamente. Olhei no relógio eram cinco e meia da manhã, exatamente. Sentei-me atordoado na cama então ouvi um barulho repulsivo vindo do banheiro, sim, almofadinhas estava vomitando.

Mas também, depois de tomar meia garrafa de firewhisky, o que ele esperava?

Olhei para a cama de rabicho, as cortinas haviam sido fechadas, sinal de que ele já havia chego. Ótimo.

Enfiei a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro para abafar os gemidos de Black e voltei a dormir.

Ou tentei voltar né.

Fiquei pensando no treino que haveria hoje e na visita á Hogsmead, como eu queria que tudo desse certo. O time da Grifinória estava perfeito esse ano, e com certeza a taça seria nossa.

Almofadinhas não saiu do banheiro, o que quer dizer que ele provavelmente está completamente nojento, deitado ao lado da privada.

Decidi que não adiantava mais tentar, eu não conseguiria dormir, então me sentei na cama e observei o relógio. Era seis horas da manhã, isso quer dizer que eu fiquei pensando em nada durante meia hora. Peguei meu uniforme de quadribol e minha toalha e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Sirius estava desacordado, e eu não estava com vontade de cutuca-lo, principalmente por seu estado gosmento. Despi-me e fui para debaixo do chuveiro.

Com o cabelo ainda um pouco rosa – por sorte a tinta estava saindo! Mais uma lavada e ela sumiria - , terminei meu banho e nada de Sirius acordar. Terminei de me secar e comecei a me vestir, quando havia colocado minha cueca – felizmente – Sirius acordou.

- AH! – ele berrou.

Comecei a rir.

Ele ficou me olhando horrorizado, até falar:

- Você abusou de mim Potter? – então ele levantou-se, com seu pijama completamente melado e ficou me encarando.

Não me dei o trabalho de virar, apenas disse:

- Pense como quiser almofadinhas. – então saí do banheiro rindo.

Sirius estava perplexo, mas entrou rapidamente no banho.

Pude ouvir seus gemidos do lado de fora do banheiro, sorri pois sabia que ele estava tentando não imaginar a cena de James Potter abusando-o.

Paul, Peter e Remus ainda dormiam serenamente, pelo que eu via. E rabicho roncava como um dragão.

Peguei minha vassoura e desci lentamente para o Salão Principal tomar café.

Passei por todo e qualquer corredor de Hogwarts antes de fazê-lo, ou seja, andei bons trinta minutos.

Não havia ninguém na mesa da Grifinória e apenas algumas pessoas na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Sentei-me e comecei a comer, e provei um pouco de cada coisa. O treino começaria as nove, ainda eram sete horas, decidi ir para o campo sozinho.

Não vi ninguém enquanto caminhava. Cheguei ao vestiário e peguei a caixa com as bolas, levei-as até o campo mas soltei apenas o pomo, então comecei a voar.

Fiquei ali durante um bom tempo, e não percebi o horário passar.

Quando me dei conta, já havia pego o pomo umas quinze vezes e o time estava chegando.

Fui até o chão encontrar meus companheiros e perguntei:

- Que horas são?

- Oito e meia, capitão. – disse Grace, a menina do sorriso metálico.

- Mas o treino estava marcado para as nove. – eu disse, confuso.

- Sim, mas eu chamei todos, para terminarmos logo esse treino e podermos ir para o povoado. – disse Sirius.

Dei de ombros e não liguei.

- Dez horas todos estão dispensados. – eu disse e todos sorriram – Agora, no ar! – todos subiram.

Não soltei nenhuma das bolas, hoje era apenas reconhecimento.

Todos me esperavam em forma de círculo, e para o meio eu fui.

- Hoje iremos treinar manobras defensivas e ofensivas. Todos aqui já viram os times das casas jogarem, certo? – perguntei.

- Sim. – todos disseram, em uníssono.

- Muito bem. Então devem ter reparado que cada time tem sua manha, sua estratégia e seu jeito de jogar. Ao longo dos treinos, quero todos sabendo defender e atacar corretamente cada time. Estão proibidos de faltar qualquer partida de quadribol, mesmo que não estejamos envolvidos. Entendido?

Todos balançaram a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

- Então vamos lá: Artilheiros, quero que treinem a finta de Wronski, a manobra de Ploy, a Pancada de Fingbourg e a formação de ataque Hawkshead. Não é necessário realiza-las com precisão, a final de contas, é o primeiro treino, mas quero que tentem!

Os artilheiros foram para uma extremidade do campo e então começaram a praticar.

- Batedores e goleira: soltarei os balaços e quero que tentem realizar a Slip Groth Roll. Boa sorte com isso.

(OOC: PARA QUEM NÃO CONHECE, AQUI ESTÃO AS MANOBRAS: A manobra de Ploy é uma manobra realizada por dois artilheiros para diminuir as defesas adversárias, colocando um ou mais artilheiros fora da jogada por alguns instantes. Um artilheiro, de posse da goles, penetra na defesa adversária e sobe, com o intento de atrair um ou mais adversários a segui-lo; então, ele larga ou atira a goles para um companheiro voando mais abaixo, que vai ter um adversário a menos com que se preocupar por um tempo. Foi mencionada pela primeira vez em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. A "vítima" foi a artilheira búlgara Ivanova. A finta de Wronski é o movimento mais perigoso e, consequentemente, um dos mais famosos do quadribol. Consiste em um dos apanhadores voar mais alto e mergulhar, de forma a atrair a atenção do outro apanhador, que acha que o adversário viu o pomo de ouro. O objetivo é fazer o apanhador-alvo seguir o realizador da finta, até que o realizador se desvia do chão, surpreendendo o alvo, que colide com o solo. A Pancada de Fingbourg é um dos movimentos mais perigosos e eficientes que um artilheiro de quadribol pode realizar. Primeiro ele se aproxima da área e para por pouquíssimo com a vassoura a 90º, então arremessa a goles para o alto e deixa ela atingir o ponto mais alto na sua trajetória de subida neste nano segundo em que a goles para no ar ele desmonta de vassoura e a segura como um bastão de beisebol e então acerta com força a goles (agora caindo), realizando um tiro quase indefensável para o goleiro adversário. A formação de ataque Hawkshead (cabeça de falcão) é a mais usada. Permite aos artilheiros realizarem uma manobra frontal e poderosa, com o portador da goles um pouco mais à frente da formação, que movimenta-se em V. É muito usada pelos ingleses e irlandeses. A "Slip Groth Roll" consiste no jogador que se coloca à semelhança de uma preguiça, para evitar um balaço.)

Fiquei observando atento os treinos, ao lado de Sirius. Felizmente nosso time estava preparado para tudo o que nos afrontasse.

- Dez para as dez pessoal! – gritei.

Todos desceram e ficaram observando o que eu faria a seguir.

Fui para o vestiário e ali fiquei esperando todos ao lado de Black.

Foram entrando um por um: primeira Grace, depois Zhang, Harris, Chase e Backendorf.

- Ótimo treino pessoal! Sinto que fiz a escolha certa este ano! A taça com certeza será nossa, e vocês serão honrados até seus últimos dias em Hogwarts! Obrigado por tudo o que estão prestes a fazer! E bom passeio a Hogsmead! Agora, estão dispensados.

Saí do vestiário com almofadinhas e corremos ao dormitório para encontrarmos aluado e rabicho, nos arrumarmos e irmos ao povoado.

Estávamos esperando a carruagem que nos levaria até o povoado, quando eu avistei McKinnon e Evans caminhando em nossa direção.

Como sempre, a beleza de ambas se destacava, mas eu não podia mais pensar assim.

Cruzei os braços e fingi que não conhecia, a final de contas, elas fariam isso com a gente também.

Eu olhava de canto enquanto elas se aproximavam, tentando não demonstrar interesse, mas Sirius Black não tem cérebro, ele tem um tronquilho na cabeça.

- Oi delícias. – ele disse, com o sorriso que ele chama de sedutor, mas eu chamo de: meus músculos faciais congelaram devido a falta de oxigênio no meu cérebro.

- Falei pra você Marlene! Não vai dar certa essa coisa de desculpas! Vamos embora. – Lily disse, pegando no braço de Marlene.

- Não Lils, jurei que eu ia perdoar meu melhor amigo e você ia perdoar o seu, Vamos Lils, por mim. – Lene defendeu-se com a carinha cachorrinho que é irresistível para qualquer um.

- Não faça essa cara! – Lily disse, tapando seus olhos com as mãos.

Enquanto as duas discutiam ali ao meu lado, eu e os Marotos só observávamos..

- Não vão falar nada? – Marlene perguntou, virando-se ainda com a cara a de cachorrinho e olhando direto nos meus olhos.

Isso devia ser proibido!

- Sinceramente, Lene? – eu disse, suspirando – Não vou me meter na história, Evans deixou bem claro quando disse que eu importuno sua vida.

Lily me olhou neste instante, e não com o habitual olhar que quer me explodir ou fulminar, ela estava com um olhar calma, apreensivo, quase como se estivesse arrependida do que disse, mas rapidamente desviou os olhos.

A carruagem chegou então eu, Sirius, Aluado, Peter, Evans e Lene entramos.

As duas discutiram até chegarmos ao povoado, enquanto os Marotos e eu ficávamos completamente quietos.

Praticamente saímos correndo de dentro da carruagem, e as meninas ficaram observando enquanto nos afastávamos rapidamente.

- Merlin, meninas são criaturas incapazes de serem compreendidas. – disse Peter e todos riram.

- Para onde vamos agora? – perguntei.

- Preciso de uma bebida. – disse Sirius, rumando ao Três Vassouras.

Fomos caminhando lentamente até o pub, e quando chegamos, entramos sem hesitar.

Madame Rosmerta estava no balcão, então Sirius disse:

- Achem uma mesa, vou pegar as bebidas. – então ele piscou e se foi.

Fiquei observando ele se aproximar do balcão, então Rosmerta o viu. Ele deu seu melhor sorriso, beijou sua mão e a mulher ficou vermelha. Merlin! Sirius Black era um cara-de-pau! Ele estava arrastando a asa para uma mulher que tinha idade para ser sua mãe!

Ele sentou em um dos bancos que havia no balcão, e continuou ali, conversando, como se tivesse esquecido de que nós três o esperávamos.

Fui atrás de Peter e Remus, que já haviam encontrado uma mesa, e ali ficamos.

Almofadinhas demorou bons dez minutos até chegar na mesa com os quatro canecos de cerveja.

- Da próxima vez, deixe para flertar na saída, almofadinhas. – eu disse, pegando meu caneco e dando um bom gole.

Sirius me olhou boquiaberto, como se eu tivesse dito algo errado.

- Ok, o que faremos depois? – perguntou aluado, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Dedosdemel. – disse Peter, lambendo os beiços cheios de espuma.

- Todos de acordo? – perguntei.

- Sim. – aluado e almofadinhas responderam.

Começamos a conversar sobre quadribol, de repente entraram três lindas garotas no pub e nossa atenção foi completamente tomada. Começamos a olhar, então elas sentaram-se em uma mesa ao lado da nossa. Sirius Black como o perfeito conquistador que diz ser, puxou papo com as meninas e de repente estávamos nós sete rindo juntos. Não pude deixar de reparar em suas feições, e elas eram completamente estranhas pra mim, quero dizer, não eram alunas de Hogwarts. Uma era Morena de olhos claros, quase parecida com Marlene, só que mais magricela, a outra era loira e tinha um belo corpo, olhos castanhos e um sorriso de tirar o folego, acho que rabicho estava apaixonado, e a terceira era, nada mais nada menos, que ruiva. Então, como esperado, meu cérebro se autoprogramou e começou a comparar a garota com Lily, e Merlin, apesar de a menina ser realmente linda, não dava para compará-la com Lily, pois minha ruivinha vencia descabelada e de olhos fechados.

Então, continuamos a conversar, e quando nos demos conta, já estava quase na hora do almoço.

Pedimos nossa comida junto com as garotas, comemos enquanto tínhamos uma alegre conversa sobre nada, nos despedimos e então nos retiramos.

- Sabe, - começou Remus enquanto estávamos na porta - não perguntamos os nomes delas.

Sirius olhou e riu.

- Bom, - eu disse - se alguém estiver disposto a voltar lá e fazê-lo, não me importo, mas eu não vou. - então sorri.

- Prefiro ir para a Dedosdemel. - disse Sirius, já caminhando.

Então, sem hesitar nem pensar nas garotas, fomos atrás dele.

Caminhamos observando o povoado, jogando pedras uns nos outros. Sem neve, não se dava apara fazer muito.

A Dedosdemel estava lotada, como sempre. Entramos e rapidamente nos misturamos as outras pessoas.

Era um trabalho árduo entrar naquela loja e domar sua vontade compulsiva de sair comprando tudo o que você vê, felizmente eu tinha dinheiro o suficiente pra sair contente de lá, não com tudo o que eu queria, mas com mais da metade.

Meia hora depois, saímos os quatro da loja felizes da vida carregando enormes sacolas de doces.

- Esse é o meu lugar preferido em todo o mundo. – disse Peter, com um brilho nos olhos.

Sirius revirou os olhos e eu e Remus rimos apenas, então eu disse:

- Zonko's meus amigos. – e lá fomos nós.

Uma nova linha de objetos mágicos para pregar peças havia chego, para nossa alegria.

Nos separamos dentro da loja e começamos a olhar.

Fui pelos corredores de trás para a frente, começando pelo número 5, onde já fiquei louco.

Sapatos para andar nas paredes, chicletes que mudam a cor do seu cabelo, bisbilhoscópios, bombas de bosta, xadrez de bruxo, sabão de ovas de sapo, soluços doce, xícara que morde o nariz, snap explosivo, e várias outras coisas mais. Não aguentei, coloquei dois de cada em minha cesta e continuei.

Quando cheguei ao balcão para pagar o que eu havia comprado, meus amigos já me esperavam ao lado de fora da loja com suas sacolas.

Paguei e lá fui eu.

- Por Merlin James! - disse Sirius - O que você pretende fazer com tudo isso?

- Ei! - eu disse - Só me excedi um pouco. - então sorri marotamente.

- Espero que você não use tudo isso sem mim, quatro olhos. - disse almofadinhas sorrindo.

- E eu sou de me divertir sem meus caros amigos?

- Bem.. - disse Remus.

Olhei-o nos olhos, e ele parou de falar, sorri.

- E agora, fazemos o que? – perguntei.

- Você não disse que precisava de uma coruja? – perguntou aluado.

- Ow! Eu havia esquecido, vamos para a loja de animais.

Começamos a caminhar, então vi Lily e Marlene, com dois garotos que eu não conhecia, bufei e continuei a andar. Olhei disfarçadamente e vi que Sirius estava bufando, sinal que, assim como eu, ele havia visto as duas.

Bem, parei de pensar nisso e me foquei nas corujas.

Entrei na frente e comecei a olhá-las com Remus, já que Sirius e Peter estavam muito ocupados provocando os caranguejo-de-fogo que ali haviam.

Quando eu olhava mais ou menos a oitava coruja, me apaixonei.

Ela era completamente branca, albina eu ousaria dizer, possuía olhos de um lilás impressionante. Eu não sabia de que raça ela era, eu só sabia que seria minha.

Peguei-a do poleiro e a levei até o balcão.

- Vou leva-la. – eu disse.

- Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Potter? – perguntou-me o velho Liam, dono da loja.

- Sim, uma gaiola espaçosa e algo com que Ice possa se distrair. – eu disse.

- Ice? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, - eu sorri – perfeito nome para essa menina, não? – eu disse, coçando-lhe a cabeça.

- Perfeito. – o senhor sorriu e saiu do balcão para pegar o que eu havia pedido.

3333333

Era noite no castelo, eu já havia tomado meu banho e agora estava acariciando minha nova coruja, quando Paul entrou no quarto.

- Hey. – ele disse.

- Olá cara. – eu respondi.

- James, se eu lhe pedisse um favor, você faria? – Collins perguntou, aflito.

- Se estivesse ao meu alcance sim. Sobre o que é?

- Héstia Jones. – esse disse, virando o rosto rapidamente para que eu não o visse vermelho.

Eu sorri.

- E o que tem Héstia?

- É que.. bem. Vou direto ao ponto: eu gosto dela. E eu queria saber se você podia, sabe.. falar sobre mim, contar algumas das minhas qualidades, coisas assim.

- Sem problemas. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Sério? Fácil assim? – ele perguntou em dúvida.

- Sim! Por quê não? Já que eu não posso ficar com a garota que amo, nada mais justo do que ajudar quem pode.

Paul sorriu e se retirou.

Fiquei observando Ice no beiral de minha cama então decidi escrever uma carta.

Peguei pena e pergaminho e comecei:

" Desejo-lhe bons sonhos minha pequena.

Sempre estarei aqui e nunca deixarei nada lhe fazer mal.

Boa noite. "

Quando terminei, enrolei a carta e prendi-a ao pé de Ice. Sua primeira entrega.

Expliquei-lhe como Lily Evans era, e então deixei-a ir pela janela para que a escuridão logo fizesse suas penas invisíveis.

Quando não conseguia mais vê-la, fechei as janelas e me deitei, só nesse momento me toquei que esqueci de colocar remetente na carta, mas, um suspense sempre é bom.

3333333333333

Acordei com o barulho da chuva ecoando sobre o telhado da torre.

Levantei-me sem entusiasmo e fui para o banheiro, não me preocupando em parar e olhar as horas.

Tomei meu banho relaxadamente, e quando olhei no espelho reparei que o rosa havia sumido completamente de meus cabelos.

Terminei de me secar e me toquei de que havia esquecido as roupas, ótimo.

Saí do banheiro embrulhado na toalha, e quando abri a porta vi que já eram sete e meia.

Vesti-me rapidamente, peguei minha mochila e fui para o salão principal comer.

Não era um dia normal, eu acho, pois eu estava um tanto desligado, nem reparara que meus amigos já haviam saído do dormitório.

Sentei-me quieto ao lado de Aluado, que me olhou com indiferença e continuou comendo suas salsichas.

- Bom dia Jay. – disse Marlene, com um sorriso.

- Dia. – eu respondi tentando ser o mais simpático possível.

Muito tempo passou até que eu percebesse que Lily não estava na mesa.

- Onde está Evans? – perguntei para ninguém em especial.

- Está chegando. – disse Sirius que apontava em direção ao corredor.

Olhei e ali estava ela.

Parece que eu havia ganhado meu dia. Logo um sorriso tomou conta de meu rosto.

- Bom dia Lírio. – eu disse com meu melhor sorriso torto, enquanto ela se aproximava.

Eu esperava algum tipo de xingamento, um olhar feio ou coisa do tipo, o que era bem normal quando eu resolvia chamar Lily de qualquer coisa que não Evans, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

- Bom dia Potter. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Sim! Sem xingamentos, sem olhar de canto, sem me ignorar, e ainda por cima com um sorriso!

Meu dia estava feito.

Todos a olharam incrédulos, inclusive eu, até que Sirius perguntou:

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? Porque para cumprimentar pontas educadamente deve ter acontecido algo!

- Nada! – ela disse rapidamente.

Marlene ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Nada? – ela disse.

- Nada. – Lily respondeu erguendo os braços.

- Não acredito em você, ruiva. – Marlene disse.

Lily parou, mordeu os lábios e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Está bem. – ela disse, todos sorriram. – Eu tenho um admirador secreto. - Caímos na gargalhada. – O que foi? É verdade! Ele me mandou uma carta de boa noite ontem.

- E como pode ser secreto? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu não conheço a coruja que levou a carta. Ela não estava no corujal hoje cedo e ontem não havia remetente no pergaminho.

- E como ela era? – Aluado perguntou, enquanto se endireitava no banco.

- Branca como a neve, - quando Lily começou a descrevê-la eu percebi certa admiração em sua voz – linda, com olhos coloridos.

Ai Merlin.

- Olhos coloridos, certo? – disse Sirius com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Sim. – Lily disse com um sorriso.

- Espera! – começou Peter – Essa não é a coruja do.. AH! – Graças a Merlin!

Sirius havia derrubado seu suco de abóbora em rabicho antes que ele falasse mais do que devia.

- Desculpe Peter! – Sirius disse, levantando-se e puxando Pettigrew pelo braço – Vamos limpar isso.

- Mas é só secar com a varinha Sirius.. – Peter disse.

- NÃO! Venha Peter. – então Sirius o arrastou para fora do salão principal antes que qualquer um pudesse perguntar o que Sirius estava fazendo.

Eu precisava agradecer mais tarde!

- É..acho que está na hora de irmos para a sala. – disse Aluado.

- Mas.. – disse Lily confusa.

Olhei suplicamente para Marlene, que como minha única e melhor amiga, entendeu o desespero em meus olhos.

- Lily! Esqueci, professora Sprout quer te ver antes da aula começar, vamos.

Então, ela pegou Lily pelo braço, e a retirou dali em menos de trinta segundos.

- Por pouco. - eu disse, finalmente respirando.

- Merlin James, como você consegue ser tão clichê? - perguntou aluado, pegando seus livros e se retirando da mesa comigo.

- Sinceramente? - eu disse, com um meio sorriso - Não sei, culpe minha mãe que me fez assim. - então eu ri, o que me rendeu um belo tapa na cabeça.


End file.
